Sacred
by Shawn30
Summary: Chapter 2. Ahsoka and Jo'Seth grow closer. Padme's trip to the Jedi Temple on Republic business turns a bit more adventurous. Anakin and Obi-Wan have a heart to heart talk about moving forward.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: "Sacred"  
The 2nd one-shot in the Post-"Salvation" universe.  
Written by: Shawn**

**Summary: With the looming threat of the Republic Senate Trials fast approaching, the lives of Padme, Anakin, Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, and Sabe begin to shift in unexpected ways.**

**Category: Drama/Romance/Erotica **

**Rating: M for sensual, sexual situations **

**Ship: Anakin and Padme Skywalker, Obi-Wan/Sabe, Ahsoka Tano/OC**

**Timeline/Spoilers: "Salvation and "Scandalous" must be read in their entirety to grasp what I'm aiming for in this universe. Everything in the prequel movie series is canon up until a point in "Revenge of the Sith," and then "Salvation" takes over, followed by "Scandalous."**

**Disclaimer: Lucasfilm and George owns it all.**

**Authors Notes 1: I've longed to explore Anakin and Padme s life post some sort of fairy tale ending. So if they are permitted to be married, the war is over with and Palpatine is dead, Anakin is granted mastery, the children are alive and safe, Obi-Wan knows everything, and Padme at least retains her post... then what? That's the question I want to answer in this series. It s a drama and as such don't expect things to be glossed over or played down. I intend to treat P/A similar to the obsessiveness the media treats such couples in real life, as well as handle things politically in a way I hope keeps you interested.**

**Authors Notes 2: This is the second of the post "Salvation" universe after "Scandalous. You will be introduced to new characters and reintroduced to ones who disappeared for a while. You just never know who might pop up. 'evil laughter'**

**Authors Notes 3: Though no mention of Ahsoka Tano was made in "Salvation" or "Scandalous" I fell in love with the character during the Clone Wars series and she makes her debut here. She is seventeen years old here, my best guess at her age after the Clone Wars and my story timelines. She is also a full Jedi Knight and no longer Anakin's Padawan.**

**Authors Notes 4: I'm writing adults here, so expect adult situations, reactions, and consequences.**

**Authors Notes 5: This story takes place two and a half months after "Scandalous."**

**Beta Read by: Master Anne the Wise - Similar to Darth Plagius the Wise, only cuter and she influences the Midicholrin to create cookies. She's also invincible in her sleep.**

**"When one door closes another door opens; but we so often look so long and so regretfully upon the closed door, that we do not see the ones which open for us."  
~ Alexander Graham Bell**

**"We never forget those who make us blush."  
~ Jean-Fran ois De La Harpe**

**"If you would thoroughly know anything, teach it to others."  
~ Tryon Edwards (1809 - 1894)**

**********

**********

**New Republic Tower **

**Located at the West End of the Government District **

**The official office of Vice Chair Skywalker **

**Mid-afternoon **

**Galactic City, Coruscant**

With her hands clasped behind her in a contemplative pose, Vice Chair Padme Skywalker gazed through the broad transparisteel window of her 417th floor office at the sprawling global metropolis that was Galactic City. So much had changed since she first arrived, both for her personally and for the entire planet. Love, war, death, and birth... the extremes of life she considered as endless lanes of multi-directional repulsor-driven traffic stretched before her. She sighed, weary after a very long day thus far that had just gotten much longer with the updated news her office just received. "A three month delay of the Senate Trials for those mongrels who aided Palpatine is preposterous. How could the High Courts grant such a request?"

Finishing the gentle massage she gave her aching temple, Sylar Vein rested her data-pad on Padme s massive black-gold Drakstone desk. "Considering the massive amount of evidence involved I can't say I'm altogether surprised. This case will be unprecedented in the history of the High Courts. And then there's the facet of attempting to appear fair in the proceedings."

Out of the corner of her eye, Padme caught sight of a small pink Grubba duck lying on the floor. One of Leia's plush baby toys and a victim of the crying fit she threw earlier today. With the merest wave of her hand the small object rose to just before her fingertips, and then her wrist curled and it settled over onto her desk. Sylar watched her in amused amazement, though held her tongue about her boss's undefined abilities... for now. "Be that as it may, this is the second straight delay of over sixty standard days. This is becoming unacceptable."

"The high-powered attorneys hired by Intergalactic Banking Clan chairman San Hill, Commerce Guild President Shu Mai, and Techno Trade Union Foreman Wat Tambor are waiting for the honeymoon of public opinion to die down. They are terrified that with the Clone War still so fresh in everyone s memory, as well as Bail's ascension to Supreme Chancellor and your own to Vice Chair, they won't stand a chance in the courts. Their companies are synonymous with the Separatists movement and everyone knows Palpatine was behind it all," she said. "At present the Republic as a whole is years away from recovery and the galactic economy is slowly eroding. The longer they drag out the proceedings the more likely opinion polls on Republic leadership will fall due to the immense amount of work that will take years to truly accomplish. Sudden change breeds hope in many, but nothing will improve overnight. Impatience may turn the tide of public opinion against you."

"The people want justice and the truth."

"Yes, but the accused want the Senate at war with itself over who gets what aid first and the perception of who deserves it more. Then they can use that against you in particular to discredit the case against them. As surely as they will call Jedi Master Windu and Yoda to the stand, they will call you and your husband as well. If the public begins to view you negatively, and then is presented with secrets and lies you all told during the war, it will only help their case. They intend to turn this trial into the most grand fiasco the galaxy has ever seen."

Her jaw tightened as she knew her official spokesperson and chief advisor was right. But every new angle could be played masterfully if approached the right way. Padme slowly walked back to her desk, a plan of action coming to mind. "Contact our people in the HoloNet. Have them re-run their exclusive reports on the Intergalactic Banking Clan, Commerce Guild, and Techno Union organizations connections to Palpatine. I want it shown bi-weekly. We need to keep the atrocities these companies participated in fresh in the people s minds. If their attorneys want to stretch this case out we are not ever going to let them escape what they did."

Lifting a curious brow, Sylar questioned, "The HoloNet big-wigs don't care to be told what to broadcast and when by politicians. You want me to strong-arm them?"

Padme s cool expression betrayed not a thing. "Persuade them by whatever means."

"Understood." Working for Padme Skywalker was a dream come true for Sylar. The Vice Chair was everything she was made out to be. Strong, beautiful, caring, smart, and compassionate. But there was an underlying quality she wasn't ever given enough credit for. She was cunning. And as dark and ruthless as the political arena was... it was her arena. She knew it well. "Anything else?"

"Release an official statement from my office denouncing the new delay in the trials and blame the attorneys representing the accused for the hold up in the Republic learning the full truth about Palpatine. Use the former Supreme Chancellor s name no less than five times. Have them of the belief that we, the new government and the Jedi Order, are all looking forward to testifying for the truth's sake. Align the accused with Palpatine at every turn. They want us to appear as though we are running from the witness stand. I want to give the appearance that we are running to it."

"What about the Coruscant Galactic Republic Ball controversy? Those viper-snake attorneys have tried to make the Senate out to being extravagant partiers while those planets ravaged by the war are only just now receiving aid."

Reclaiming her chair, Padme drank from her steaming cup of Correlian tea. The sweet taste soothed her. "Toward the end of our statement remind the HoloNet of who provided the billions of credits, armaments, starships, and planets from which many of the attacks on the most hard hit worlds originated. And then reiterate that a charitable donation to the Republic Relief Fund is being made by all who attend, while the catered food is being donated as well as the venue hosting the event is doing so for free. Give them no avenue for criticism."

"Done," Sylar replied after finishing her notes. Working for the office of the Vice Chair of the Republic offered her the opportunity to work towards change with people who truly wanted to create a better world. But it also kept her political claws sharp. Like Padme, she lived for the fight as much as she denounced it. "You know, ominous as this is to say, Palpatine was a fool for not trying to recruit you."

"Who says he didn't," Padme noted with a reluctant grin. "Alas, his ways destroy, while mine are the exact opposite. But your compliment is appreciated nonetheless. I think," she smiled. Twin beeps signaled her desk alert. She pressed the red intercom button. "Yes?"

Protocol droid R-998's digitized voice spoke. "Madam Vice Chair, Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano is here to see you. She has no prior scheduled meeting, but she is on your V.I.P. list. What shall I tell her?"

Sensing apprehension and nervousness from the Jedi Knight through the Force, Padme wasted no time. "Show her in and take messages for all incoming transmissions unless they are from my family or the Supreme Chancellor. That will be all."

"As you wish, Madam Vice Chair." The droid ended the transmission.

Ahsoka had been off-world on Jedi business the past three standard months and was sorely missed. Though Padme s schedule was extremely heavy, she would always make time for someone so special to her family. "Sylar, do you require anything else?"

"Yes, you need to get the Sith-hell out of this office and grab some lunch. All work and no play makes Padme a dull Vice Chair," Sylar winked. Padme gave a grateful nod and smile in reply. "As for me, I'm gonna find Sabe and get a drink. Maybe two. Dealing with Separatists scum requires alcohol consumption."

"Try not to get into any fights. Those lower-level bars Sabe enjoys so much are quite seedy and rebellious."

"Honey, we're quite seedy and rebellious." With a salute she exited through a sliding door to her adjourning office.

The official entrance to the grand office of Vice Chair Skywalker cleared as Ahsoka Tano walked past four armed Clone guards who saluted her arrival. Padme rose from her chair and rounded her desk, smiling dearly at her husband's former Padawan. Now at age seventeen, she'd traded in her sleeveless two-piece attire for a simple one-sleeved maroon Jedi uniform minus the cloak and looked every bit the attractive young Togruta woman she was. Though she loathed the attention, Ahsoka was a very popular figure and nightly accounts of her daring exploits were featured on the HoloNet. "You've gotten taller."

"Its nice to see you again too, Sky Girl." Feeling at peace, Ahsoka hugged her former Master's wife with such deep affection. Padme had taken on as the Clone Wars drug near its third year something of a mentor's role in her life. As age collided with her blossoming femininity and the Jedi's complete ignorance of it, she found a big sister of sorts that helped her sort out her feelings. Blessed with the secret of Anakin and Padme s marriage, she felt a part of their family and had needed that more than she realized. Especially now with this tricky situation she's gotten herself into. "I missed you and Anakin. How are little Sky Crawlers?"

Until they could walk she refused to call them Skywalkers, something Padme often enjoyed a great deal of amusement over. "We missed you too. As for the babies, Luke and Leia are crying, eating, pooping, peeing, sleeping, and repeating that as often as they possibly can. And they miss you too."

"I can't wait to see them," Ahsoka grew smile while taking the plush Greccan office chair while Padme took the one behind her desk. The dark blue-gold decor of her luxurious office echoed power and flexibility, a style she admired the first time she saw it. But at the moment she was fidgeting and she never fidgeted. Her legs crossed once, and then again as she sought a comfortable sitting position. Her foot kept tapping the floor and for the life of her she just couldn't stop. Worse yet, Padme was aware something was wrong with her. Suddenly, she felt very, very young. "I'm uhm... I'm sorry if I'm interrupting you or anything. I just needed... I mean I wanted to talk to you about something, but it can wait. It s not super important." Nervously grazing her akul-tooth headdress, she finished, "Maybe I should just go."

"No," Padme shook her head, watching Ahsoka bow her head. She looked very uneasy and was giving off the most insecure vibes. "Ahsoka, dear. What's wrong?"

The Jedi Knight was on her feet before she realized it, trying her best to talk and pace and make sense of it all. Suddenly her voice carried a very shy note. Something so unlike her. "It's all your fault really."

Sinking back in her chair, Padme gave a small laugh and then drank more of her tea. She settled in patiently until Ahsoka was ready to reveal all.

"See, us Jedi are trained to be pillars of discipline and focus. We are one with the Force, both gifted and responsible for our use of it. We are the keepers of the peace and we have served the Republic for centuries. Everything we were ever supposed to do, learn, and become came from the Jedi Code. And it hadn't changed for a very, very long time." She snickered, "Then Anakin met Padme and poof, the Jedi Code gets re-written with all these new bright and shiny choices that we've never had before."

"Okay, so whatever's troubling you is all my fault," Padme nodded while listening, following Ahsoka's back and forth pacing in front of her desk. She couldn't help a small laugh. "What exactly did I do?"

"You seduced Anakin." The Vice Chair laughed so loud Ahsoka almost cringed.

"Dear, rest assured I had nothing resembling seduction skills when Anakin and I were reunited. I think I barely knew how to kiss. The only thing I had was a scandalously backless dress that I hadn't ever had the courage to wear before. Thankfully, it did most of the work for me. But seducing Anakin... not a chance."

"Yeah, well, who seduced who isn't important. It s just that because of you two the Jedi Code was edited and now all Jedi can have emotional attachments." Her gaze sought Padme s and found curiosity in her caring brown eyes. "You know, date and stuff."

Forget the Force, Padme s sisterly intuition was firing on all cylinders. "Okay, go on."

Standing behind her chair, Ahsoka rested her hands on the back of it, her head still bowed. "I... I, uhm..." Looking up, she gave a innocent little shrug. "I like a boy."

Padme held in check a wide smile to no more than a small one. She rose from her desk and walked over to the chair beside Ahsoka, and then sat down. "Sweetheart, there's nothing wrong with that."

"Yes there is!" Ahsoka quickly pointed. "I'm the scary girl at the old folks home," she exhaled before slumping back in her chair. "I'm the war-hero who was trained by the Chosen One. Four of my best friends are Jedi Masters and the Vice Chair of the Republic. I'm on the HoloNet gossip mongers show almost every night. They even said I kissed that Bothan singer when I was assigned to protect him, but I didn't. He lied about it, and then I got teased for days. And he had the breath of a Hutt."

Recalling the uproar of Anakin going all father-figure and railing about that Bothan boy one evening, Padme chose a gentle approach. "Unfortunately we all must deal with the unwanted invasion of our personal lies and in some cases outright lies told about us the in the media," she explained. "You are a very, very accomplished Jedi Knight for one so young and with the Code's adjustment the Jedi have become something of a novelty to report about when it comes to possible romantic interests. But as you have with all things set in your path, you won't let it stop you. So how about we talk about what is really bothering you."

"Like I said. I'm the scary girl at the old folks home."

"Yoda might take offense to you calling the Jedi Temple the old folks home."

Ahsoka smiled. "It was his idea years ago. It s the code name we use when sending interstellar transmissions to the Temple." Padme seemed amused. "Anyway, like I said, with my name in the news so much and rumors about that singer, coupled with my high-profile connections I'm something of a weirdo these days. The other Knights think that I think I am better than them because I was trained by Anakin Skywalker and Knighted by Obi-Wan. Add into all that my HoloNet news coverage and I just can't seem to... I don't know."

Going round and round her troubles, Padme saw this for what it really was. She reached for Ahsoka's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, holding onto to it. "What is his name?"

"Jo'Seth Coral," Ahsoka said in a voice so much smaller than her own. She shook her head, bowing it again. "He's eighteen years old and a humanoid Jedi Knight. He has dark hair and even darker eyes."

"Is he cute?" Padme watched Ahsoka blossom before her very eyes when she nodded her reply.

"He's quietly confident and one heck of a pilot. He writes in his spare time and always finds me when I return to the Temple." Her eyes lifted softly. "He thinks I'm funny and he talks to me alot. About his experiences during the war and mine. I'm not some celebrity freak show to him, you know." Padme gave a short nod and squeezed her hand again in support. "We share stories and sneak candy to the Younglings and even took in a holo-movie the other day. He's... he's really nice to me. And he doesn't think I'm scary."

"Mr. Coral sounds wonderful, Ms. Tano." Padme purposely used her name that way to convey that she was not going to be talked down to, but talked with as a grown woman. This was an important conversation for Ahsoka and a great deal of trust was being placed in her. She had no intention of making Ahsoka ever feel embarrassed or ashamed. "Dear, again, what is the problem here?"

Unable to hold it in anymore, Ahsoka blurted it all out in one long sentence. "He asked me to be his date for the Coruscant Galactic Republic Ball and I don't know how to dance or kiss or buy a dress or what to do on a date and I will be the most universally dorky girl that has ever existed and as old and wise as Master Yoda is he knows nothing about dating boys."

Padme hugged her close, laughing not at her, but just because it felt so good to be on the other side of having no clue about boys for once. Only now she knew plenty and intended to help. This was just the distraction she needed and was going to be tons of fun. "Wait here."

Ahsoka watched Padme go back to her desk and type in a couple of commands to securely shut down her computer console. Then she used her personal office intercom.

"R-988, please cancel with my apologies all of my afternoon and early evening meetings. Then inform the Chancellor s office that I will be away for the rest of the afternoon but reachable should the need occur. Have Captain Typho ready my private shuttle for immediate takeoff and prepare my guard detail for my arrival at the sky dock. Inform Sabe that I will be in the shopping district. Contact Anakin as well. Tell him to bring some blue milk home when he leaves the Temple."

"As you wish, Madam Vice Chair." The droid disengaged the communication.

Padme walked back to Ahsoka and extended her hand. "We are going to get the SkyCrawlers, and then you and I are going shopping. We are both getting new dresses for this party and we are going to talk about boys, kissing, dating, and a wealth of other relationship topics our dear sweet eight-hundred and seventy two year old Jedi Master knows little about."

Thankful that she hadn't been made fun of or treated like a kid, Ahsoka took Padme s hand. She felt so relieved she could barely believe it. "Thank you, Sky Girl."

"Anything for you, Snips."

******

******

**"The Jaak Knyfe"  
A night club and holo-pool hall **

**Late Afternoon **

**Uscru District **

**Located in the lowest region of the city-dominated, galactic-capital world of Coruscant**

"I think I see a trend forming, fellow gamblers." Through a billowing cloud of purple smoke lifting from his Tritan cigar, the four-armed Kiughfid dealer declared with a hearty laugh, "Our dearest Sabe wins again. Three thousand credits added to her fortune thus far tonight." He gave a full bellied laugh that ruffled his six-inch long whiskers as the bystanders graciously applauded the winner.

"Now who among you has the courage to try your hand at defeating her? She is a mere humanoid woman, after all." Lo'Veck winked in her direction, his last comment far from a slight as it was meant to trigger the pride in the male gamblers around their crowded table.

Keeping one eye on the four grumbling gamblers who just lost at her Sabacc table, Sabe lazily counted her winnings. They were sore losers for certain, but she carried herself with an air of danger. Any bad attitude fired her way would be met with one of the two blasters adorning her slender hips. Of course her daring smirk didn't help ease tensions any. "Enough, Lo'Vek. I'm going to leave the boys be. I have relieved them of enough of their credits for one evening." She rose from her high-back chair, her dark brown eyes focused on the other gamblers. They knew of her lofty position as Chief of Security for Vice Chair Skywalker. But they respected her reputation as an ex-mercenary and bounty hunter. If they entertained ideas of trying to take back their losses... "You fellows go on and enjoy the rest of your night. You wouldn't want to lose anything else, now would you?"

A warning for certain. Trouble with her was settled at the end of her blasters.

Ignoring a couple of interesting insults she vaguely recognized in alternative alien dialects, Sabe vacated her chair and made her way past a throng of death-stick addicts gazing hypnotically at the Tattoine pod-racing tournament being broadcast on several ceiling-hung telescreen monitors. No doubt they were hoping and praying for a winner that would award them with more credits to feed their habit. Only thing it fed was their gambling habit as well. She almost pitied them as they were hopelessly lost to their addictions. Still, the dangerous atmosphere, ominously intriguing characters, and explosive off-world gossip kept her coming back here for more.

This was her exotic arena. Coruscant's underworld was a dark home away from home Sabe considered while deftly parting the crowded, rowdy night club. No matter if you were a smuggler, gun runner, thief, spice dealer, prostitute, bounty hunter, assassin, or hired gun this hidden world accepted you without judgment. And while she didn't agree with much of the corruption surrounding her, this was the place where information was power. Knowledge of the best, most cutting-edge new weapons originated here. Starship technology, computer console hacking, advanced droid alterations, undetectable poisons, and who wanted who dead were discussed over drinks and laughter. Scandalous gossip that could ruin lives, cripple corporations, and bring down elected officials were bought and sold without a care. The lower levels were a hidden society unto itself, far removed from the towering spires of Galactic City.

Her bright glory didn't reach down here where the criminals dwelled. And for that Sabe was grateful. Because in her short half a standard year back on Coruscant she d found evil and cruelty amongst those that rule upper Coruscant far out-eviled anything in the lower levels. In some ways she even felt safer here.

At least here there wasn't any annoyingly charming Jedi Master confusing her in his presence.

Running her right hand through her short dark hair, Sabe confidently strode past a table of loud drinking Wookies and the appreciative stare of a lithe Bothan at her form-fitting Grutan leather attire. Dimly lit save for the holo-illuminations throughout the club, she fit right in as she approached Sylar's corner hub. Though having known her for only a short time, a friendship grew between them as they were both prone to speak their minds bluntly and think outside the box when it came to accomplishing tasks. Friends were few and far between for Sabe, made even worse by her inability to trust. But with Sylar, it came all too easy.

A robust woman of size and personality, Padme s official spokesperson held two betting disks in her cards and was greatly into the Odupiendo racing airing on the far-wall telescreen. Sabe caught sight of her immense interest. "You should just ask Anakin to secretly enter that race on your behalf. He'd win it in a flash and probably make you a wealthy woman."

After her racer lost, Sylar tore her betting cards in two, frowning. "I think Padme would take issue with that. Especially with her being my boss and all. Plus, I kind of like having a job. This galactic recession isn't exactly over yet, you know."

Straddling a chair from behind, Sabe shrugged, and then ordered two bottle of Hynekan from a tri-legged serving droid. "Worst comes to worst and I go back to bounty hunting. No job's worth going crazy over."

Sylar grinned knowingly while downing her Dora wine. "That Jedi still driving you batty?"

Sabe snorted, "Obi-Wan Kenobi can kiss a Shaak's ass for all I care."

That drew a hearty laugh from Sylar, who knew all to well the true source of Sabe's issues with Obi-Wan. After all, when the business of the people ended by nightfall Padme, Dorm , and Sylar had to gossip about something. Sabe and Ben were their hot topic at the moment. "Whatever did our bearded friend do this time?"

"Your friend," Sabe amended bitterly with a pointed finger. "Commander Rex and I were going over our security protocols for Bail's big party when Mr. Know-It-All Jedi begins finding fault with where I am stationing my plain-clothes officers and the exit strategies I've been working on with Bail's security chief should trouble arise. Now I tried my best not to shoot him, never mind that he would probably just deflect my blasts anyway. But his arrogance drives me batty. He thinks he knows everything. I may be younger than him, but I've been around the block plenty of times. I know how assassins think just as well as he does. And last I checked it wasn't a normal human who sat in front of the Sith Lord every single day for years and didn't even know it. Jedi perception is vastly overrated."

Sylar gave a nod of partial agreement. "Dear, all Jedi carry themselves that way to an extent. Its a byproduct of having so much power. But I've found Ben to be humble and articulate. He rarely finds fault unless he truly believes there is reason to bring it up. You might want to debate the issue with him rather than grow angry at every single thing he says. The man will listen."

Sabe could barely believe what she was hearing. "So you're siding with him?"

"Yes, and your anger is almost cute," Sylar teased. Sabe s drinks arrived as she downed half of one slim bottle in a single turn, then wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Though she was utterly gorgeous to every man who saw her, she possessed the manners of a Hutt. But beneath it all Sylar sensed what Padme did. A heart of gold weighed down by a tortured past. "Why does he get to you so?"

"He doesn't," Sabe noted defiantly, her tough exterior appearing as dense as titanparisteel. She downed the rest of her first bottle, then held it between her fingers as she contemplated once more. At last she spoke from the heart. "Okay, fine, he makes me feel something."

"What exactly?"

"Its enough that its something," Sabe replied in a reflective tone. "No man has ever made me feel anything. And I was pretty damn certain no man ever would."

Though Padme never betrayed what personal demons lay in Sabe s past, Sylar was perceptive enough to pick up the subtle hints. Something vile scarred this young woman at a very young... likely innocent time in her life. Ever since then she d hardened herself against the universe. "Do you dislike feeling something?"

Sabe paused for a beat and then sighed. "It s just... it s so unexpected." She gathered her thoughts as best she could. "Ben is so wise and well-known. He's a respected war hero and a Jedi Master. He's educated... I don't know why he gets to me. But when I'm around him I'm on edge and... I think he wants me." Finally after a moment she confessed, "I just don't know why."

Such a private revelation cost Sabe a great deal and Sylar knew that. And she honored it. "I've seen the way he looks at you, Sabe. When he's trying to appear so above it all and neutral, but his gaze betrays him. He favors you like a woman. And with the Jedi Code amended..."

"It means nothing to me," Sabe quickly blurted out. "So he likes what he sees. Big deal. I'm sure there are women lined around the Jedi Temple ready to ride his lightsaber all the way to the Outer Rim."

Sylar couldn't help a small laugh but held control of herself. "And yet I think he wants you." Her friend's complete silence spoke volumes.

"I... I can't," was all Sabe was able to convey, quietly, as if the words were to painful to admit. "I didn't return to Coruscant to find a man or anything like that."

"Then why did you return?" Sylar questioned. "From what I heard you've enjoyed your free-spirited lifestyle since leaving Naboo."

That free-spirited lifestyle came long after a personal tragedy... Sabe sucked it up, burying the memories yet again. "Padme told me she needed me. And in a lot of ways I think I needed to have her back in my life as well. I've been running from certain things... from my past for far too long. But this," she groaned, sounding unsure in a way very unlike her daring persona. Suddenly, she couldn't believe what she was saying. "I'm drawn to him, alright. He gets on my last nerve, and I just want to punch his lights out... and then kiss him senseless. And then shoot him. No where fatal. Just in the leg or thigh or something."

Progress at long last, Sylar happily thought to herself. "No woman is an island, Sabe. Everyone needs someone. And for him to have recognized such quality in you is a great compliment."

"I'm not..."

"You are!" Sylar insisted, punctuated by her fist pounding the table once to get through to her. "You are good and worthy and an incredibly cunning, capable woman. Now if you just don't want Obi-Wan then that is your choice. But do not deny yourself because you feel some moment in your life decimated your value as a human being. Nothing can do that. And certainly nothing done against your will." Sabe s expression grew fearsome as she stared daggers. "I know nothing concrete, Sabe. Nor will I surmise any further. But for three standard years I counseled young females who had suffered assaults of many kinds. I recognize signs better than most. And I just want you to know your life is your own to live how you see fit. And let me tell you, love and passion are real and wonderful to behold."

Before she could reply with a thank you or retort, Sabe wondered why Sylar was suddenly laughing with her hand over her mouth. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end when she glanced over her shoulder and caught sight of the star of her recent nightly dreams walking toward them as dashing as ever. "Great. Just great."

"Ben," rising from her chair, Sylar greeted Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi with a warm hug. "What brings you to the lower levels this evening?"

Taking the chair beside Sabe, he offered her a polite bow before addressing Sylar. "I might be seeking information on a reported shipment of re-conditioned Separatists battle droids, or I might just be in need of a little diversion in my life. We'll see how the night unfolds." Sparing Sabe a side-long glance, he appeared as unaffected about things as he was well known for. But their latest disagreement left him on edge, a feeling he absolutely detested. "What brings you two here this evening?"

Sensing Sabe had little to nothing to say, Sylar jumped in. "Did you hear about the Senate Trials being delayed three more months?"

Grazing his beard, Obi-Wan's eyes narrowed. The political world he now had a hand in wasn't something he requested or hoped lasted much longer. But the Jedi Order needed a public representative as part of the Chancellor's new cabinet. He was its only logical choice. "Unfortunately yes. I was with the Chancellor when the HoloNet broke the news. I'm afraid the politics behind the High Courts decision elude my understanding."

Holding up her drink, Sylar announced, "That is why I am here tonight. But I have stayed too long and my husband will likely start to worry. So I bid you both farewell." She gently squeezed Sabe s shoulder. "Do try to stay out of trouble. The last thing this galaxy needs is another scandal."

"Goodnight, milady," Obi-Wan offered with a bow.

"Later. Fly safe." Before Sylar exited the table, Sabe caught her wrist. "Uhm, thanks."

"Anytime, darling." Sylar walked away with a smile, feeling as though something worth while was accomplished tonight.

Thick, heavy tension saw the quiet between Obi-Wan and Sabe drag on longer than either were comfortable with. Especially for the Jedi Master who was known across the galaxy the 'Negotiator.' Words came easy to him. Always had. But in affairs such as this one he felt like a Padawan taking his first flight lesson. Terrified and thrilled all at the same time. Yes, he was far too old for this... though she felt far to worth the effort. Change was in the air. "I talked to Anakin today."

Her foot rapped the floor beneath their table, and then she turned to face him. "About?"  
"I am too critical at times."

"And his assessment?"

"At times I can be... difficult." She smirked before wrapping her pouty lips around the end of her bottle. He tried not to notice the elegant slide of her throat as she drank. So much was different now. When once an attractive woman was no more than that, now he didn't just have to walk away. Anakin's joy and strength from the love he shared with Padme had left the legendary Jedi Master with a profound sense of envy. Something he d never felt before. Siri awakened his heart for a time... Years ago, so far in the past he felt but the faintest echo of her. "If I appeared overly critical today, I do apologize. I am new to working with non-Jedi so closely and the Clone soldiers were always under my command. So again, I am sorry if I overstepped my boundaries. I know that I could have rephrased my opinion or perhaps kept it to myself all together. Especially since the Ball isn't my official assignment."

He was trying, that was for sure. She held tight to her anger at him for as long as she could before finally recognizing her own fault in this. "You have far more experience in securing a specific facility than I do. I should have better explained what I had planned and then at least listened to your suggestions rather than ignoring them and walking off."

"So you're sorry?" he asked with a sly grin.

"I never said that."

"Apology accepted."

Sabe damned the knowing smile that threatened to curl her lips. He knew her far too well already. And his own triumphant expression was tempting... "So what do you think of this Coruscant Galactic Republic Ball?"

"It is a feast for those who love excess and a complete waste of time," he answered honestly. "But the proceeds will aid a great deal of people, and this city needs a night where the war and Palpatine's fowl legacy aren't foremost on their minds."

"Agreed," she found herself saying, her gaze held by Obi-Wan as they gently tested the waters. She rarely gave thought before she spoke, a trait that had gotten her into trouble many times. "So, you got a date?"

"That you even ask the question is appalling to me on some level," Obi-Wan chuckled quietly. "Being asked if I have a date... No one s ever asked me that before."

"You still can't get over the fact that you Jedi need no longer be home to the oldest living virgins club, can you?"

Quirking a brow, Obi-Wan quickly corrected her. "We were forbidden romantic attachments only."

"But not sex?"

"... no."

"So did you ever..."

"That's none of your business."

Why did she suddenly want to make it her business. Maybe it was because he was staring at her like he wanted it to be her business. Or maybe she just liked the way he looked at her. Like she was a woman to be desired. Like someone who wasn't emotionally broken. "I don't have a date either."

"A pity." She went back to drinking from that damn bottle and for the life of him the curve of her pretty little mouth was driving him mad. Years of strict self-discipline and a near photographic memory of the former Jedi Code had always aided him throughout life.

Tonight he just didn't want to be a Jedi, and the mere thought of thinking that was shocking. There was more to life than simply serving the Republic. In that regard he was the Padawan and Anakin the Master. He suddenly, and with a growing sense of joy, felt young again. "Are you waiting for me to ask you to the Ball?"

"I was waiting for you to leave."

Of course nothing would be easy with her. He knew that. Accepted it even as part of her charm. But then again, he thought, that was why he liked her so much. She was a challenge. "I'm being forced to attend as a official guest of the Senate."

"I didn't ask."

"We're going to both be there anyway."

"Do I look like I care?"

She'd forgotten for the moment he was a Jedi Master. Her tough-girl attitude was betrayed by the feelings he sensed from her. Fear, insecurity, anger, and arousal all at the same time. A potent cocktail of emotion no doubt. At least now he realized that for them to take a step forward, he must first take two. "I greatly enjoy your company, Sabe." Her eyes softened towards him, though he could tell she fought it. "And I mean as a woman and not simply a friend."

Speechless and all to unprepared for this, Sabe ducked her head and sighed. "You can do better."

Uncertainty was one thing, but he had never suspected this. And the Force was no help at all in figuring out the eternal mystery that was a woman. "I've flown from one end of this galaxy to the other." Reaching between them for her hand, he took it between him own. "Better does not exist beyond you."

Sabe actually fought off tears. With those precious words he'd gotten under her skin.

Suddenly they weren't in a loud lower levels night club surrounded by a couple hundred alien patrons. They were just two people trying to figure out how in the world do you push past all your preconceived notions, issues of the past, and live in the moment. Sabe found that she didn't have it in her to argue anymore. Padme told her time and time again that the best revenge is living a good life. Perhaps this was a start. "Are you going to wear that dress?"

"It s a tunic and Jedi robe, milady."

She laughed because it felt so good. "So do I meet you there or are you supposed to pick me up?"

Obi-Wan realized he had a date for which he hadn't even properly asked. But never let it be said he didn't grab onto opportunity when he saw it. "I will see to your safe journey to the ball, Sabe."

The sexy accented way he spoke her name made her toes tingle. She wondered if Padme was so affected by her Anakin once upon a time. "I'm not wearing a dress."

"Whatever you're comfortable with is fine."

"I don't dance."

"I don't even know how."

"And you're not getting laid later on in the evening."

"... we'll see."

Damn he was charming when he wanted to be. And she was helpless to resist.

******

******

**The High Council Tower of the Jedi Temple **

**Jedi Council Chambers **

**Early evening **

**Galactic City, Coruscant**

For all the years Anakin Skywalker felt disrespected, unwanted, and untrusted in this hallowed Jedi Council chamber, today he experienced something altogether different.

He was snoring softly.

The gentle noise caught the attention of the person seated closest to him as green ears curled forward. Prodding the quietly sleeping new Jedi Master with his gimer-stick cane, Yoda asked with his typically impish sense of humor, "Master Skywalker, late night the little ones keep you up, do they? Find our humble chairs quite comfortable, see."

Jostled awake, Anakin's eyes shot open. He quickly sat up in his chair, mindful that the stares of Master Yoda, Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Plo Koon, and Ki-Adi Mundi were trained upon him. After clearing his throat, he offered, "My apologies, Masters." Offering a bow to the Grand Master of the Jedi Order. "And to answer your question, yes, my children are keeping me up most nights. Sometimes they just won't fall sleep."

Possessing the wisdom of the ages, Yoda's warm smile forgave Anakin's minor transgression. "Use the Force on them, you must, when called for. Sleep, no greater joy there is for a caretaker or parent."

While already in a splendid mood this evening, Obi-Wan found great amusement in that notion. "Master, you authorize the use of the Force on a child?"

Yoda gave what amounted to a snort. "Crying infants, greater shrill than angry Wookies, it is. When stop they won t, the Force I will use... gently, for certain." Punctuating his point, he tapped the end of his cane on the floor. "Wonderful blessings children are in the Force. But beware. Not without end, even old Yoda's patience. Rest... yes... forever sleep. Earned it, I have."

Master Windu was sure the Jedi Order would never be the same if Council Chambers talk fell in the range of how to deal with crying babies. Then again, this was necessary for the Jedi Order to grow and rebuild itself from within. For too long their rigid, sometimes cold methods led them to the brink of cataclysmic disaster. But evolving from the old ways... his ways... was difficult for the Koran Master. "I trust your family is well, Master?"

It was still taking some getting used to hearing Mace refer to him as Master. But now more than ever he understood the equality and respect the title held for him. Anakin sat up straight, hands folded in his lap. "Yes, Master. We are adjusting to the media scrutiny as best we can. But overall we are doing very well. Thank you for asking."

Mace gave a nod, pleased that the intense strain between them had at least lessened in recent times. He was the source of the most opinionated opposition to Anakin for many years, though now he recognized the honor and character the young man possessed -- and the error of his own ways in so many areas. The reassessment of all he held dear was still a ongoing process. "Alright, the topic at hand before our mild interruption was over the reported abuses of prisoners at the Kessel hard labor correctional facilities. Senator Hye has requested a Jedi investigate the charges. I think we should..."

As Anakin listened to his fellow Jedi Council members debate the issue and consider who would be best for the investigation, he pondered what it truly meant to be a Master amongst these great men and women. Not long ago title alone called out to him and he ran himself raw after its allure. But the majesty of receiving the highest honor in the Jedi Order came with an immense amount of personal responsibility and accountability. More so than he originally understood past the respect he felt he was often denied. The entire Republic counted on the Jedi Order, their numbers already decimated from the slaughter on Geonosis and then throughout the three and a half standard years of the Clone War. So many of them dead and gone, all because of Palpatine's hateful lust for power.

There were nights he still couldn't sleep over his own thirst for it and what it would have cost him had he truly given in to the Dark Side. Padme, Luke, and Leia were his whole world. Without them he would have surely been lost.

When asked his opinion on the Kessel dilemma, Anakin proposed that Shaak-Ti and her new Padawan be sent to investigate the charges of wrongdoing. They were nearest to that part of the galaxy and Master Ti was especially skilled in the area of criminal investigation and interrogation. In addition, her Padawan hailed from Kessel and his knowledge of the world would be a great asset on the mission. The rest of the Council agreed, and he felt proud that he had finally become used to keeping track of where all Jedi were stationed now that he was a member of the governing body of the Order.

Before this time in his life, Anakin could have been as reckless and wild as his spirit called for. But now he struggled with patience and proper consideration rather than leaping into the fire. In many ways he was learning more from Obi-Wan now than he ever did as a Padawan. Though mindful the notion carried the burden of his ego, he always felt far ahead of those his age from the moment he became a Padawan through becoming a Jedi Knight. But now he needed to think of the whole and not just the moment he was in. It wasn't easy being at the forefront of the war, and now being part of the group that decided the future of the Jedi Order. A future they were still working out.

The Jedi Council proceedings continued...

"While I now understand, albeit a bit begrudgingly, why the aspect of romantic attachment needed to be amended," Master Windu began, his voice as powerful as he was. "I still feel very strongly about a Jedi having no personal possessions save his lightsaber. After all, we are susceptible to greed and ego as it has well be documented."

"Agree, I do," Yoda added to the discussion. "Love, being the heart and soul of the Force, should be shared. Too long we have remained stagnant in that regard. But material items, and then the gain of such, many problems I foresee in that path."

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement as well. "On that stance, I am with you. Being a Jedi and mastering the Force comes with a immense sacrifice of self-wants for the greater good. We would be pursuing a dangerous course of action if Jedi were able to be paid for services and then began amassing personal wealth. Envy and greed are well known paths to the Dark Side and should be avoided at all costs."

Anakin knew that his actions and subsequent consequence were part of the direct cause of this re-organization of the centuries old Jedi Code. Often when talk turned to the actual outlining of that change,  
his opinion was sought as he represented this brave new age of the Order. For that reason alone he gave it the utmost seriousness it deserved. "Material possession is one rule I feel should stand the test of time in the Jedi Code. We see every day what the unhealthy pursuit of wealth and power cause. Palpatine taught us our lesson well." A grim sliver of the Force swept through the Jedi Council chamber. "That is why though I am married to a very wealthy woman, I own only my Jedi clothing and my lightsaber. I claim no other personal possession as my own."

"The matter is settled then, unless any others have something to say." Mace scanned the room and found no disagreement. Although the entire Jedi Council was not present, those in attendance could make the necessary decisions. "It is so ordered. The matter of material possession as written in the Jedi Code stands."

"A wonder it is, that stand, we still do." Shutting his green eyes, there were times Yoda appeared as old as he truly was. Tired even, as if the years of his historic life were finally catching up to him.  
Though Mace was the Fist of the Jedi Order, Obi-Wan the face, Anakin the hero, it was Grand Master Yoda who was the heart and soul. As his gaze fell, he found himself troubled with his thoughts of late. It was not the Jedi way to grieve or allow past mistakes to fester into the present. But even the oldest living Jedi in the galaxy struggled with failures. "Our way it is to cast off our transgressions. Better to live and learn, it is. To the eye, eight-hundred and seventy nine years I am. But before the Force," his voice echoed around the rooms silence, "A second of time and no more will I be." Three green fingers tightly gripped his gimer-stick cane and then eased their grasp as he reigned in his emotions, ever a master of himself. "Our greatest enemy, before him I stood for years. A decade even. More. Sense his evil, I did not. And so the great burden of so many of our lost, I carry."

"Master," Mace called out with a hint of trembling emotion, far unlike his stoic persona. "I was there with you. We are all to blame."

"Master, none of us saw clearly enough," Ki-Adi Mundi added. "The Dark Side..."

"No!" Yoda vehemently pointed out. "Not the Dark Side," he cracked his cane on the floor with such force to emphasize his point. "Our ego and great pride, murder us they almost did. Too sure of ourselves I have warned us before. So great and powerful are the Jedi that no one could destroy us; we lived without saying out loud. Lied to the Republic, we did. Blamed the Dark Side when it was our own hand choking our throats. A century passed since last we destroyed the Sith. Certain we were that they were gone. And before our very eyes the Dark Lord plotted, laughing at us all." He slowly shook his head, seeking the calm that governed his life. The others waited before he spoke again. When his moment passed, great strength returned to his voice. Determination lit his eyes. "Those who died, in vain their sacrifice was not. Live in the past we will not, nor shall we forget it. Forgiven us, the Force has. Back into balance, it is. Master Skywalker, fulfilled his prophecy, he did."

Purging the guilt from his conscious as it was the Jedi way to hold onto to nothing that was empty of value, Mace addressed the Council. "The Jedi Order is not perfect. That is a fact that shouldn't need to be said, but we certainly never acted as if it were the truth. Palpatine fooled us all, but we certainly gave him rope to hang us. But no more. Our relationship and duty to the Republic will be restored and renewed. We are all dedicated to that."

"I was blind to Palpatine's allure," Anakin said. "I enjoyed his interest and encouragement as I felt disrespected and unwanted by the Jedi Order. All of us have made mistakes and all of us will live with them. For now though, we move forward."

"Forward, indeed," Plo Koon agreed. "Now that we've had our pity party." Ki-Adi Mundi gave a small chuckle, while Obi-Wan smiled, Anakin grinned, Yoda sighed with amusement and Mace seemed to convey he got the point with a nod. "I wanted to regal you all with a recent side-trip adventure I had to the coldest world I have ever set foot on. Hoth in the Outer Rim."

Anakin rather enjoyed Master Plo Koon's tale of his encounter with space pirates near the Outer Rim world of Hoth. His storytelling abilities were legendary among the Younglings, Knights, and Masters. Even while doing so he sensed Padme was... laughing. She was pleased and very amused at something to do with R2. Her light flowed over him like the warmth of a Naboo dawn. He basked in her joy, relieved that whatever was stressing her earlier in the day seemed to have passed. His eyes shut briefly, though not asleep this time. He attempted to push a thought to Padme that he wanted Veshen hot ribs tonight for dinner, and the thought amused him that he was actually doing that here. He felt the moment she sensed him and then fired back her own request. His mood faded as yet another gallon of Blue milk was needed.

"I'd buy you a blue cow for your birthday, provided I possessed credits and knew when that was," Obi-Wan could not help but to tease, and then laugh when Anakin's eyes shot open yet again. "You are in a room filled with some of the most powerful Force perceptions in the galaxy. Do remember that."

"I will try, Master." Anakin felt yet another poke from Yoda's cane.

"Do or do not. There is no try," the ancient Jedi Master declared, and then enjoyed a chuckle of his own. "Poured thousands of glasses of blue milk, I have. Rich in nutrients it is. Though make old Yoda taller, it did not. False advertising, it may be."

The Jedi Council Chamber... for a brief moment... erupted in blinding laughter... and even Master Mace Windu cracked a small smile. A very, very small smile.

*******

*******

**Vice Chair Padme Amidala-Skywalker's apartment **

**Located on the top floors of the Senate Apartment Complex of 500 Republica **

**Senate District **

**Night time **

**Galactic City, Coruscant**

Periodically, Anakin caught sight of the flying security droids that patrolled the immediate area surrounding their upper levels apartment. The majesty of the Galactic City night skyline was abuzz with endless lanes of repulser traffic, showering the heavens in the most vast array of colors one could ever imagine. The metropolis that was Coruscant never slept.

After corkscrewing the eletro-driver into R2D2's back-plate, Anakin began removing the dead bolts and setting them on the stone floor of the veranda. Several in total until he was able to remove the plated covering, revealing the droid's internal command console, multi-deck attachments, and coils of wiring. A slightly charred scent struck him immediately and was not a good sign at all. His frown said it all. "It's not a loose wire."

While holding a peacefully slumbering Leia in her arms, Padme leaned comfortably against the wooden door frame, mildly amused at her husband's every attempt to ensure that whatever was wrong with R2, it wasn't a loose wire. His pride was on the line here and he had never appeared more like a typical guy than right at this very moment. She found it utterly adorable in a strange sort of way. "So it's a burned out one, I assume?"

Moving his right hand around inside the droid to detect heat, he replied, "No."

"Something dislodged?"

"No."

"A malfunctioning chip?"

"No."

"I don't know, Ani... to me it sounds like a loose wire," Padme couldn't help teasing just to get a rise out of him. His hot temper caused her to hide a little laugh against her daughter's baby-soft hair. Anakin didn't value many material things in this world, but he loved that droid. And he was particularly protective of any criticism turned his way. R2 saw him safely through a war, after all. "When R2 began spinning around in circles at the Sky Mall I thought Luke wouldn't stop laughing and drooling. Leia was trying to clap her little hands in celebration. Poor 3PO tried to help R2, but he wasn't very successful. If I ever see a droid have a nervous breakdown, it will be our C3PO."

Anakin grumbled, "R2 just had a moment, alright."

Padme enjoyed a luxurious yawn. "A loose wire moment?"

"Angel, unless you want me to bend you over my knee and spank you for that smart mouth of yours," he gazed over his shoulder with an evil, daring smirk, "I suggest you temper your comments."

A flush of heat swept through Padme as the edge of his piercing stare aroused her. Nonetheless, she wasn't about to let him get away with that line. "Let the record show that you have tried to tame me many times, Mr. Skywalker. And yet my smart mouth remains."

"We'll revisit this conversation later, Mrs. Skywalker." Attempting to ignore her mocking snort, Anakin surveyed the damage inside R2. Simply put, the droid had gone far to long without a thorough repair cycle. Their lives have just been so non-stop busy the last five months that R2 was kind of left out of the equation. And though the droid wasn't flesh and blood, Anakin felt a sincere twinge of guilt. R2, in his eyes, was a member of the family. "Maybe somethings just dislodged a bit," he attempted to downplay what he knew was much more than that. He began searching for the origin of the burnt scent while shining a small snake-light in and around the droid's circuitry. He found a number of burned out boards and frayed wires that were... in fact... loose. He gulped, thankful Obi-Wan was far away. The job of repairing R2 was going to require him to shut the droid down completely and take him apart to replace what was no longer working properly or destroyed. "R2, are any of your memory capacitors fried?"

The droid chirped a couple of times in a language it seemed only Anakin could decode.

"It looks like you're going down for a while." Anakin rose to his full height, stretching his long arms over his head. R2 gave a downtrodden noise of reservation. "Sorry pal, but there's no other way to get you up and running again." He patted the the droid on top of its dome head, and then replaced its back-plate. "I'll tend to you first thing in the morning. For now, go back-up all your data and then recharge." R2 beeped a couple of times and them rolled away.

With the light, pale blue nightgown she wore was far more comfortable than her professional day attire, Padme sprinkled sweet kisses over her daughter's head, pleased that she was resting so peacefully after a particularly fussy day. Usually it was Luke who was the problem child, for lack of a better term. But today it was his sister who seemed to not like anything or anyone. Despite the fits and all, Leia was forever precious in her mother's eyes. "I think its time to tuck you into bed, Little One."

Free of all clothing save his pants, Anakin approached his family, coming round Padme to intimately shadow her right side. He bent over and kissed Leia's head and then tenderly brushed his fingers over her soft hair. "Goodnight, Princess."

Leia didn't stir as she was out like a light, but Padme was certain she knew her father loved her more than anything in the world. Looking to her husband, she told him, "You need dinner. No more tinkering with droids."

"Are you giving me orders now?" Anakin playfully scoffed.

"I think that growling stomach of yours has a say in the matter as well," she playfully taunted while offering him no room for further argument. His warm hand softly cupped her cheek as he stole a lush kiss that lingered with a hot hint of more to come. No matter the years they'd been together her mouth still tingled every time his brushed over hers. His love had such an effect on her. "The Veshen hot ribs are still warm. Let me put Leia down and then I'll make you plate."

Craning his neck about, Anakin shook his head. "Angel, you have been busy all day long. You don't have to do that."

"You're my husband," she sweetly reminded him, pressing a kiss to his shoulder, just over a slanted war scar. "I don't have to do that. But sometimes I like too. It's a wife thing. We take care of each other, remember?"

"Yes, always." His mouth sampled hers a final time before she softly padded off to the nursery. For so long their relationship whithered under the immense pressure of their secrets, but now it was able to breathe freely in the open. And he had never been happier in all his life.

Ever the night owl, Anakin rarely felt tired as the night dragged on. And while he was finally getting used to sleeping easier, years of that not being the case were still with him. He gazed out over the grandeur of Galactic City and its seemingly endless cityscape, his hands braced on the stone railing, and marveled at how far he'd come from that small stucco hovel on Tattoine. Gentle warm winds kissed his bare chest as he exhaled a soothing breath. For the boy who was once a slave to the Jedi Master who was now a husband and father, there were times he had trouble wrapping his mind around the unbelievable journey of his life. Loss, violence, rage, love, and redemption were extremes of his very existence almost from birth. One wrong move and he was sure he'd slip into a darkness he might never return from. And in his quieter, solitary moments... he knew that if he let his guard down he could still lose it all.

Nonetheless, his life was now a good one. A very good one.

Having had his fill of introspective thought this evening, he re-entered the apartment down a curving sweep of stairs past the magnificent hand-crafted fountain towards the expansive kitchen area. One of Luke's chew toys laid beside the interior fountain he so loved to splash in. With the slightest gesture the toy lifted from the floor as he guided it over to the sink in the kitchen area. He hand-washed the toy and then put it away. Looking after something for his son underscored how the simpler things in his life. For all the years his sole relentless focus was on attaining the respect, title, and power he felt he was due they were all so far beneath the dedication to his family that now defined him.

Okay, so maybe he wasn't totally over the introspective part, he mused with a small grin. Padding barefoot back into the kitchen, when he reached for a white plate the item lifted just out of his reach. He stood perfectly still, mildly bewildered, and then rubbed his eyes. His Padme was quite stubborn when she wanted things to go her way.

"I told you I would get that. Now sit down."

Arguing with his wife rarely got him anywhere. Anakin surmised he was finally figuring out this marriage thing. At least a little bit. He did as he was told without further hassle. "As you wish, milady."

That low, husky tenor of his voice never failed to elicit a alluring reaction from her body. With plate in hand, she set about fixing his dinner. A full meal for her beloved husband. Most nights didn't afford her the time or energy to play the more traditional of wife roles. But even the highly educated, feminist-centric Padme Skywalker enjoyed taking good care of her husband from time to time. "Ahsoka is so thrilled about her first date." A sense of mild dread swept from her husband over her. She understood its origin. "She's growing up, Ani. You're going to have to deal with that."

His jaw tightened. "That boy has shifty eyes."

"So do you."

"And boys always have... you know... things on their minds... inappropriate things..."

"Like you had?"

"Ye... no!" Upon setting his plate of spicy Veshen ribs, Cascaroni in Rossi sauce, and steamed vegetables down in front of him, Padme beamed a knowing grin. Anakin hung his head in mock shame. "Thank you, Angel."

"Anything for you." She ran her hand through his sun-streaked hair affectionately and then took the high-back chair opposite of him. Though he fought with such wild, untamed grace, she wished he didn't eat that way. Alas, he wasn't perfect. Luke would not learn his table manners from his father, that was for certain. "So what do you think of Jo'Seth Coral?"

With a cold glass of Florsha punch in hand, he offered, "I'd like to send him to the farthest ends of the Outer Rim for the next fifty standard years."

"That's not an opinion, love."

Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Anakin's gaze lifted. "He's alright, I guess."

Padme felt more from him. He was attempting to be evasive. "Just alright?"

Anakin gave a shrug of sorts. "Jo'Seth is articulate and honorable. Obi-Wan speaks highly of him. He's a bit more precise and methodical than I ever imagined Ahsoka would go for."

"Did you ever think she'd want someone like you? A bit more unpredictable and wild?" His eyes narrowed. "Dear, many girls early on date men somewhat similar to the most important, loved men in their lives. Its natural, really."

That made more sense than he cared to acknowledge. "As much as I disagreed with the Jedi Code's strict stance on romantic attachments, I was never on this end of it before. I mean, I know I'm not Ahsoka's father..."

"In many ways you are," Padme reminded him while he ate. "You were responsible for the latter half of her training and preparation for her Trials. But more than that you were her friend, confidant, and prime example of the type of Jedi she wanted to be for years. She looked to you for guidance during the war. She has many of your good and bad habits, and even has taken on some of your mannerisms. She loves you like a father no different than the way you loved Obi-Wan at her age. Its genuine."

"I love her too, its just..." He sat his fork down and sighed. "She should stay single for a while longer."

"Like you did at her age?" Anakin winced slightly, causing her to chuckle. "Need I remind you of the age we were married? We weren't that much older than she is now."

"She is not marrying that boy!"

Padme now knew when Leia began dating it was going to be a unique experience to say the least. She pitied the first boy her daughter would bring home. "Of course not. But Ahsoka's finally found a boy she's interested in. One who treats her nicely and talks to her and isn't intimidated by her lofty accomplishments or public persona. You have no idea how important that is for a young woman to feel accepted for who she is. She really likes this boy and she wants your approval. She won't ask for it, but she does."

He was getting "the look" and he knew it. The serious one that meant his wife was sure of what she was talking about. Still, he struggled with the idea of Ahsoka dating boys. She was a Jedi and... For Force sake, he was certain somewhere Obi-Wan was cackling at him. Another persons shoes rarely held a good fit. Still, he would never, ever begrudge Ahsoka any happiness. She'd earned it. "I'll talk to her tomorrow. And I won't give her any grief."

"Or threaten Jo'Seth?"

Anakin tried to glare at her. "You're taking all the fun out of this."

His bad-boy smile lit up the room... and her life. "Keeping you from the Dark Side is my job, you know." After that comment he actually threw a small piece of food at her, to which she caught mid-air and teased him triumphantly. They switched topics to the newly delayed Senate Trials and the rising threat of the Black Sun criminal organization and its growing influence on the Republic. That led to their daily discussion over if any new threats were made against them, be it professionally or personally. Being such a high-profile family these days, coupled with the numerous enemies they'd made now that those who aided Palpatine had been outed, threats were an unfortunate way of life. They refused to allow them to rule how they lived, but each and every one was dealt with seriously.

Back and forth thoughts flowed until they'd had enough of seriousness for the evening and decided to relax in the living room area on the broad beige couch for a while.

"Come here, Angel." Reaching for his wife. Anakin curled his arms around Padme's middle, easing her back to his chest at the end of the couch. He sighed into the lush curls of her thick hair, shutting his eyes to everything save the soothing sound of the rushing water fountain and the loving feel of his wife resting peacefully in his embrace. She settled fully against him, drawing her legs up slightly, content as a Nabooian kitten. The lamp disks were dim, casting intimate shadows about the interior of the luxurious apartment. With their children asleep and their responsibilities to the Republic and Jedi Order set aside for the time being, this was the absolute best part of their day.

"You're not asleep yet?" Anakin playfully questioned while wearing a small smile before brushing his lips over the soft side of her neck.

Padme enjoyed a most pleasant hum courtesy of his affection. "I'm not that sleepy," she yawned, her fingers grazing tenderly over the arm secured around her slender waist. She rested back against the solid wall of his body, inhaling the fresh scent of his skin. "My trip to the Sky Mall was alot of fun. I think it helped getting me out of the office and letting go of all the Senate Trial nonsense I've been stressing over. I spent most of my day dealing with the Palpatine's ex-cohorts in one way or another. Enough about me; how was your day?"

"The entire Jedi Council morning session dealt with the Senate Trials. The Order isn't used to being put on display, so the fact that we'll have to testify on the witness stand that we all willingly lied about the creation of the clone army and our diminished capacity in using the Force won't be our best day."

"And after that the accused will send their high-profile attorneys after us personally. Anakin and Padme, the forbidden love they shared and lies they told for years. They're going to make us out to be something ugly and fowl."

"Shhh, Angel. Enough of that for tonight," he whispered over her ear, nipping it gently with his teeth until she giggled. He drew her that much closer, loving the way she nestled against his body. "So I assume both you and Ahsoka bought new attire for the ball?"

"I helped Ahsoka find something feminine and appropriate for a Jedi Knight of her stature. It's a dark blue Rylor dress and matching shoes. I can't wait for you to see her. She looks so stunningly beautiful in it. We even bought some light make-up for her to wear. Nothing heavy or anything, but just enough to mark the evening as her adult coming out party."

Having to accept that Ahsoka was growing up, Anakin resigned that he couldn't stop it. The life of a Jedi would never be the same now that the Code was re-written concerning romantic attachments. "She was really happy?"

"Yes," Padme replied, and then felt his joy over the fact. Though he was still being over-protective, his heart was in the right place. "I think she's excited and scared and ready to bravely face this new aspect of her life head-on."

"And what about you, Mrs. Skywalker?"

"Well," she began while turning just enough in his arms enough to be able to gaze into his sky blue eyes. He sifted his fingers through the long strands of her brown hair as she leaned into his touch. "Like Ahsoka, this will be my first ball as well. Not the first I have ever attended, but the first with an actual date."

"Seriously?"

Padme tilted her chin. "Love, you know Senator Amidala's spinster years held little to no romantic contact with the opposite sex."

"For if it did I might be forced to..."

"Enough," she poked his side for fun, watching him smile brightly by moonlight. Her right hand settled over the rise and fall of his chest in a steady rhythm. She traced soft circles over his skin, encouraging the cocky smirk he wore. "I bought something... daring." Her voice switched from casual to sultry as sin within the span of a heartbeat. That certainly peaked his interest. His arms tightened around her in response. "It's little, black, sexy, and provocative."

"Go try it on for me."

"No, you're going to wait until the night of the ball..." Feeling a touch light-headed for a brief moment, Padme suddenly felt compelled to... "Hey, did you just try to use a Jedi Mind trick on me?"

"Uhm... no." Padme gave him the "death brow." "Jedi mind tricks only work on the weak minded," he quickly sought to assure her and when that failed he simply attached his mouth to her neck and sucked passionately until a traitorous little groan of pleasure escaped her lips. Try as she might, he wouldn't allow her to escape his arms, drawing her tightly to him as she felt the heat of his erection throb against her backside. Her cheeks blushed with color that very second.

"You are in so much trouble," Padme did her best to lace her voice with the appropriate venom, but her aroused body had other ideas. When he lifted his hands to firmly cup her breasts through her gown, her nipples puckered against his palm and heat swelled between her thighs. She closed her eyes as his lips glided along her neck. "I will get you for this... at a later date," she moaned. Reaching over her shoulder, her fingers sank into his hair. His mouth drank from her pulse-point, while his hands kneaded her breasts with the certainty of how she loved to be touched. She trembled in response.

Unable to resist a moment longer, Anakin angled around her and captured her luscious mouth, passionately kissing his wife while lying her back on the couch. He covered her body with his own, his manhood throbbing heatedly over her belly. Basking in the sweetness of her mouth, his tongue parted her soft lips, delving inside to tangle with her own. Her left hand ghosted down between then, grasping at his aching cock. His shudder made her grin while she stroked him. Breaking their kiss, he inched up her night gown until he could lift it over her head, and then tossed it aside. "Now about that smart mouth of yours."

Flushed and needy, Padme burned from the heat of his gaze as it roamed her nude body. That he still lusted for her, still ached with need for her alone made her feel so sexy and wanted. "What are you gonna do about it?" she taunted with a note of sarcasm and then a naughty little pout. "Another attempt at a Jedi mind trick, perhaps?"

Her breath hitched when he dove for her throat, lashing and swallowing wetly over her sensitive skin. The voracity of his hunger for her sent electric tingles all over her body. Her thighs parted, allowing his solid weight to descend gently upon her, his hardness pressed against her center. She quivered with need, gasping when his kisses rained down her chest and then over the gentle slope of a breast until his mouth inhaled the erect peak. The feel of his tongue swirling over the tip made her fists ball up as she whimpered her approval. Cheeks hollowed as he drew seductively over the tip, drowning it in wetness for a long while before suckling until her moans grew in volume. Her belly clenched over his, her right hand clasped over the back of his head, holding him to her. "Ani..." she winced pleasurably when he began sampling the other nipple, causing her back to arch slightly when his teeth nipped at her. His hands spanned her slender hips, sating his insatiable need to touch her always.

"Mrs. Skywalker, you belong to me."

Gripped by the most thrilling sensation, Padme's eyes shut tightly when his mouth began its sensual, lazy journey down her body tongue-first. He kissed and lapped a wet trail down the center of her until his warm breath fanned the rosy flesh of her glistening sex. He made her wait a agonizing moment, hovering just above her... and then her hips lifted in response and she bellowed "Ahhh..." when he ran his tongue along the slick length of her, slowly lashing up and down with broad strokes until her right hand fisted a couch pillow. She swallowed hard at the exquisite feel of his vigorous tongue making love to her, swirling round and round before brushing her with such rich pleasure. She felt so wet when his mouth covered her as shudders took hold of her body. She couldn't possibly sit still. Her thighs trembled, squeezing around his neck as the erotic sounds of his mouth suckling her filled her senses. "Don't stop."

"Never!" Wetly dripping saliva over her clit, he began firmly lashing his tongue until her hips arched and her muscles tensed. His hands embraced the supple cheeks of her backside, holding her to his feasting. She twisted and rocked against his hungry mouth, her body nearly curling sideways when he began fucking her with his tongue. He took such personal gratification from sucking on her, his raspy groans muffled against the sheer desire to drive her blissful madness. She tasted divine and beyond words, her scent clouding his mind, forcing anything not of her from his thoughts.

"Gods," Padme whimpered between clenched teeth, panting hotly with one hand clutched to the back of his head as her body quivered and trembled until at last the pleasure detonated in a breathless, shaking orgasm that rolled her hips against his tongue in wet throbs. She gasped loudly for air, her head thrown back on the couch, teeth bared, her body humming. Shaking, she felt his love-bites along her inner thighs, and the slickness of her essence dripping off his chin over her leg as he ascended her body and shoved his pants away. "You're still in trouble, Master Jedi. One orgasm won't make me forget."

"How about two?"

She shook her head, grinning, "You're going to pay no matter what."

"I don't care," Anakin teased before capturing her lips with a deepening kiss. The tight buds of her nipples brushed sensation over his chest. She sucked on his tongue until his cock flexed with envy, and with but a minor adjustment he rested at her entrance, and then slid inside her fully. Her inner muscles clenched around the invasion, drawing deeply upon him with every deep thrust into her. The pleasure was as enthralling as the woman writhing beneath him, clutching her arms tightly around his neck to match her legs embracing his waist. "I love you more than anything, Padme."

His declaration made her heart soar, while her body craved the way he glided into her tightness. She felt so deliciously full of him, possessing him in the most intimate way. He was hers forever and never again would she be denied the right to stake her claim. His heart beat rapidly against her chest, the feeling as wonderful as the passionate intensity written all over his face. The carnal way his strong body labored above her so splendidly saw her flesh grasping at the hardness spreading her so deliciously. The decadent noises he made and the way his blue eyes twinkled mischievously left her mesmerized by his skill. It often felt as though he was dominating her, though she knew it was the other way around. He ached for her and she knew it. "I love you... Oh Ani, I love you I love you..."

Her slender hips rose to meet his impacting thrusts as they passionately rutted on the couch, causing the springs to quake loudly beneath them. Their bodies moved as one aggressive entity, relentlessly seeking pleasure, utterly lost in the vigorous rapture of their love making.

Suddenly a thought rendered through Padme's mind. "Ani... Oh, Ani, we have to... we need to not finish... I couldn't make my doctors appointment yesterday and... if we... not protected."

"Need you, Angel." Anakin gazed in wonder at the desperate yearning that swept over Padme's beautiful features. He understood her meaning, but the reminder only made him lose what little control he had left. Never mind the possibilities, he kissed her again, hard, deeply drinking her in while taking her faster. Her nails clawed at his back, while her moans urged him onward. "My Padme!"

"Yes... a thousand times, yes," the words dripped from her lips. Her head was thrown back when she felt her body tremble and tense just before she climaxed hard around him, screaming his name while her sex clenched in desperate spasms. When his head buried in the side of her neck and his thrusts shaky she felt him swell impossibly hard and then burst inside her time after glorious time. She held onto him throughout it all, swearing her devotion and love while living on the declarations he made that she was his whole life and without her he would be lost.

Gasping and panting in the dark, they held each other closely... tenderly... clinging onto that which meant everything to them. Wondering what if...

Drenched in sweat and love, Anakin brushed some of his wife's damp hair off the side of her face. The light of pure satisfaction lit her beautiful eyes. Such pride swelled in his chest. "I don't suppose you want to try the dress on now, do you?"

Her Anakin was a world-class ass at times, but she still loved him. Padme gently caressed his face. "You, my dear husband, are still in so much trouble. And I will have my revenge."

"Revenge is a path to the Dark Side, Angel."

"Then just call me Darth Padme because when you least expect it, I will get you back," she laughed in his smiling face before he kissed her again. "Now how about we share a refresher and then get some sleep?"

"Or how about we stay out here a little while longer?"

"Are you trying to enter into negotiations, Master Jedi?"

"Aggressively so," he teased.

She felt him harden again, and then her bottom lip caught between her teeth when he began moving inside her again. "Mr Skywalker, you are so bad."

"Mrs. Skywalker, hush."

For once, she did just that.

**********

**The End**

**Chapter 2: The Coruscant Galactic Republic Ball holds many surprises, new beginnings, first love, danger, and naughtiness.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: "Sacred"**  
**The 2nd one-shot in the Post-"Salvation" universe.**  
**Chapter (2/3)**  
**Written by: Shawn**

**Summary: Ahsoka and Jo'Seth grow closer. Padme's trip to the Jedi Temple on Republic business turns a bit more adventurous. Anakin and Obi-Wan have a heart to heart talk about moving forward.**

**Category: Drama/Romance/Erotica **

**Rating: M for sensual, sexual situations **

**Ship: Anakin and Padme Skywalker, Obi-Wan/Sabe, Ahsoka Tano/OC**

**Timeline/Spoilers: "Salvation and "Scandalous" must be read in their entirety to grasp what I'm aiming for in this universe. Everything in the prequel movie series is canon up until a point in "Revenge of the Sith," and then "Salvation" takes over, followed by "Scandalous."**

**Additional Spoiler alert: basic knowledge of the Clone Wars tv series will be explored here as well. But nothing that won't be fully explained.**

**Disclaimer: Lucasfilm and George owns it all.**

**Authors Notes 1: I've longed to explore Anakin and Padme s life post some sort of fairy tale ending. So if they are permitted to be married, the war is over with and Palpatine is dead, Anakin is granted mastery, the children are alive and safe, Obi-Wan knows everything, and Padme at least retains her post... then what? That's the question I want to answer in this series. It s a drama and as such don't expect things to be glossed over or played down. I intend to treat P/A similar to the obsessiveness the media treats such couples in real life, as well as handle things politically in a way I hope keeps you interested.**

**Authors Notes 2: This is the second of the post "Salvation" universe after "Scandalous. You will be introduced to new characters and reintroduced to ones who disappeared for a while. You just never know who might pop up. 'evil laughter'**

**Authors Notes 3: Though no mention of Ahsoka Tano was made in "Salvation" or "Scandalous" I fell in love with the character during the Clone Wars series and she makes her debut here. She is seventeen years old here, my best guess at her age after the Clone Wars and my story timelines. She is also a full Jedi Knight and no longer Anakin's Padawan.**

**Authors Notes 4: I'm writing adults here, so expect adult situations, reactions, and consequences.**

**Authors Notes 5: This story takes place two and a half months after "Scandalous."**

**Beta Read by: Master Anne the Wise - Similar to Darth Plagius the Wise, only cuter and she influences the Midicholrin to create cookies. She's also invincible in her sleep.**

**"Love is a temporary madness. It erupts like an earthquake and then subsides. And when it subsides you have to make a decision. You have to work out whether your roots have become so entwined together that it is inconceivable that you should ever part. Because this is what love is. Love is not breathlessness, it is not excitement, it is not the promulgation of promises of eternal passion. That is just being "in love" which any of us can convince ourselves we are. Love itself is what is left over when being in love has burned away, and this is both an art and a fortunate accident. Your mother and I had it, we had roots that grew towards each other underground, and when all the pretty blossom had fallen from our branches we found that we were one tree and not two."**  
**-St. Augustine**

**The Jedi Archives **

**First Knowledge quarter of the Jedi Temple **

**Galactic City, Coruscant**

"Well, this definitely falls under the category of uncharted territory," Jedi Knight Jo'Seth Coral quietly noted to himself from the far left corner of the massive Jedi Archive. He wasn't exactly hiding while watching Ahsoka peruse a data-log holo-screen across the room. But he hadn't announced his presence to his future date either. He sighed happily the moment he saw her, no greater evidence how bad he had it for the famous Jedi. The Order, for all its ancient majesty had undergone a recent transition the likes of which were unprecedented. And now every Jedi Knight and Master had quite a few more personal options than they were ever told taught they could have.

For the younger Jedi Knights like himself, Jo'Seth considered that maybe the altering of the Jedi Code would see them enjoy a smoother transition than the older Masters who were hardened by the strict mandate of the past. But as time passed by he himself accepted that there were no easy answers to the new questions each member of the Order would now have to face.

Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano was considered the wild child of the Jedi Order, a nickname Jo'Seth neither liked nor ever used in private when others talked about her. She was thrust into the heart of the Clone War at such a tender age, given Anakin Skywalker as her Master, and fought alongside Master Kenobi nearly as much as her own. And like her Master, rules were broken and recklessness was a part of her spirit. He found her a refreshing diversion to the constant Jedi-Code reciting girls who to their defense only did as they were taught to do. But while a quieter soul himself than the girl who'd slowly captured his heart, he saw through her tough exterior. He noted in many of her combat reports how her cunning intellect won the day more than people gave her credit for. While other Knights frowned upon her numerous citations for disobedient behavior, really, could you expect any less of a Padawan trained by Anakin Skywalker?

And she was beautiful. Amazingly so. The man in him, all eighteen years thus far, thought there were none fairer in all the galaxy than her.

Of course running into her on occasion, and then twice when he was able to arrange it might be construed as a bit sneaky. But he just wanted to get to know her better. There was something about her way of looking at things and her personality that drew him to her. She effortlessly possessed that special something he found irresistible. She was an expert at wielding a lightsaber and an amazing pilot in her own right. Both were starship junkies, and enjoyed having that in common. They'd swapped war stories for weeks following the end of the Clone Wars about their individual exploits, teasing about who was better and who'd win in an outright race.

She opened up to him on late night guard duties about the atrocities she'd seen. He talked to her about the death of his Master and the Outer Rim Siege horrors he witnessed. They pondered the war, the Jedi Order, the Sith, and everything that Palpatine did to undermine the Jedi. Simply put, they talked until it was time to go to bed. And then started up again the next morning.

Jo'Seth knew he was falling for her and when rumors of a possible change to the Jedi Code grew louder he almost hoped they were false. So long as he held his little crush deep inside there was no chance for rejection or being hurt. Not to mention his absolute lack of knowledge in pursuing a girl. But the more time he spent with Ahsoka after they were assigned together at the Temple, the more he found her snarkiness charming. She was a jokester and she had a heart of gold for the Younglings. She was also the target of HoloNet gossip hounds looking to discredit her as being a pawn in the Jedi Order's cover-ups and hurtful rumors about her own personal life. All of which were lies she said didn't affect her.

He saw through her though. The lies being spread hurt her feelings a great deal. And though mature, she was still a young woman who people were lying about in public. Some of the Knights felt she was shown favoritism as jealousy grew within the Jedi Order over her popular status. When other Knights began to talk, he quickly shot them down with the truth. And when he was accused of harboring feelings for her... well he had to finally admit that he did.

Sighing, Jo'Seth stood in the shadows watching Ahsoka. In truth the hard part was over with. He'd summoned more courage than he ever thought he had in finally talking with her privately a few days ago. He told her that their time together had been so much fun and he'd come to respect her a great deal. Then he told her that she was so pretty. He worried that he'd said it wrong or maybe not as romantically as one did in the HoloNet movies. But she blushed... and he asked her if she was single. His heart felt like a thermal detonator about to explode.

She told him she was. That all the rumors to the contrary were just that. And then she asked him if he were single. Jo'Seth exhaled the longest breath he'd ever held and thought his complexion might have matched her own by the time he spoke.

That night they escaped the Temple and took in a late movie. Alone. And held hands. He'd never been happier in all his life. She kept asking him if he was worried about what people might say. He was human and she was Togruta, after all. And then with the Senate Trials coming soon she was supposed to testify. Her time in the media would only intensify and he would be a target.

He told her he just wanted to spend time with her, get to know her better, and hopefully take her to the Coruscant Galactic Republic Ball.

At that point she smiled so beautifully he was at a loss for words. He didn't have the nerve to kiss her just yet, but that was becoming inevitable. For the rest of the evening they debated the movie, who they thought was the finest swordsmen in the Jedi Order, and who made the best krilly fries in Galactic City.

So yeah, he was in love. Madly so. But still scared enough to not approach her right away. He'd been trained to do many things, but how to act around girls he was interested in wasn't one of them. Maybe he just wanted to bask in the knowledge that he had someone special. That he 'could' now have someone special. That his someone special was now striding over toward him before he even realized it.

"You're broadcasting how you feel about me all over the Archive," Ahsoka teased gently, her arms crossed, lightsaber dangling from her hip. "And considering that some of the most Force-sensitive beings in the universe are here, you might wanna tone it down. Not that I mind though." He gulped and she covered her mouth to laugh softly, then pointed down the aisle. "Master Yoda and Master Mundi are right there. And Madam Jocasta Nu just asked me if you were my boyfriend. I'm going to file that under 'things I never expected to be asked by a Jedi Master.'"

"Sith," he swore under his breath, mildly embarrassed by it all. But only mildly.

"Nah, we killed them," she laughed. "Just relax."

"So," he gathered a bit of courage, walking with her down a darkened aisle toward the center of the Archive. "Why aren't you broadcasting?"

Peering straight ahead, she answered politely enough, chin tilted high. "I'm far more powerful in the Force than you are?"

Jo'Seth stood up to her, enjoying his superior height. She was far to cute for words. "Hardly."

"Its quite true." She nodded.

"A Jedi should be humble."

"A Jedi should also be able to walk over to his girlfriend and say Hi instead of doing what amounts to a mild form of stalking in a dark corner."

Raising a brow, Jo'Seth asked curiously, "Girlfriend?"

Crap! Double crap! Ahsoka forgot they hadn't exactly had that official talk yet. She was suddenly at a loss for words. "Uhm..."

"You're right," he finished for her, and decided to just go for it. "I should have said hi to my girlfriend."

He had the ability to make her blush so easily. And he'd given her a out while making things easy. So here and now she could go with it or drag things out further. Dammit, what would Padme do? Did she still have that backless dress Anakin swears ruined him for all other women? Would Padme loan it out? Triple crap! "Good," she exhaled finally with a small laugh. Wow, now she had a boyfriend. Now what the heck was she supposed to do with him? "So what are you doing here?"

"I was on my way to the starship docking bay," he replied, stepping aside when a Youngling raced past them. "I'm outfitting several Jedi fighters for a mission in two days."

He'd taken the long way around just to see her and she knew it. Her heart raced at the thought. This was so unlike her to feel so attracted to a guy. She was interested in adventure, being a great Jedi, and proving to Anakin she was worthy of being his Padawan. But boys... they were something to look at, sigh, and keep walking. Now though she could hug and kiss and... well, she could! And she just might. "Need a hand?"

"Nah, you know I love tinkering with the fighters."

"Are you still designing that one you told me about?"

He nodded, proud that she remembered one of their earliest conversations. "Its on the drawing board, but coming along nicely."

"I bought a dress for the ball." The words flew out of her mouth without having any prep time. Ahsoka's mouth kinda hung open and then she quickly shut it. She suddenly felt stupid, though he seemed very interested. Here was a prime time to talk about something he was interested in and she just dove right into their date like a love-sick Jedi Knight that she was. "Sorry, I just..."

"What color is it?" he smiled.

"Dark blue," she answered a bit shyly. "A good friend helped me pick it out."

Jo'Seth contemplated which of the female Knights or Masters that were going as well. "Who went with you?"

"Vice Chair Skywalker."

Blinking, he asked, "Vice Chair of the Republic?" She nodded and yet again Jo'Seth was reminded of her immense connections. Being with her was a bit intimidating, but wildly entertaining. "Wow. Cool."

"We had a wonderful time."

Jo'Seth and Ahsoka both spun around when they heard Padme's voice announce her arrival. She'd somehow snuck up on both of them, her presence highly unexpected. Mrs. Skywalker walked up to the very handsome and startled young man and extended her hand. "Its a pleasure to meet you, Jo'Seth."

"The pleasure is all mine, Vice Chair Skywalker," Jo'Seth bowed respectfully and then gently shook her hand. Having seen her hundreds of times on the HoloNet, she was even more stunningly beautiful in person. Draped in regal purple Naboo attire, she looked every bit the Queen she once was. He swallowed hard to compose himself.

Rolling her eyes at the brief gawking moment of her boyfriend, Ahsoka hugged Padme. "What are you doing here? Are the Skycrawlers with you?"

Padme shook her head, now standing between the obviously smitten duo. They were too cute for words. "I had two meetings reschedule at the last minute and decided to take a break in the middle of my day. I'm here to see my husband. We have a... particular matter to discuss."

"Well it was wonderful to meet you, Milady. But I must be going." Bowing again to Padme, Jo'Seth wasn't exactly sure what proper girlfriend/boyfriend etiquette was. So he gently clasped Ahsoka's hand for a moment, gave it a little squeeze, and then released it. "I'll find you later." He bowed again, then turned and walked away.

"I'll be waiting." Turning her back to Jo'Seth, Ahsoka quietly mouthed "He's so freaking cute."

"I HEARD THAT!" Jo'Seth playfully shouted down the hall. Madam Jocasta Nu pointed at his mild outburst, to which he quickly apologized, grinning the whole time.

"Oh I like him," Padme declared wearing a smile, looping her arm around Ahsoka's as they began to walk through the Archive. "And he is quite handsome. He's got dreamy eyes."

Ahsoka enjoyed Padme's assessment immensely. "I think I need your backless dress. You know, the one you used to seduce Anakin."

Drawing her down a empty corridor, Padme stopped Ahsoka, grinning. "I've told you many times I did not seduce Anakin. I had no seduction skills. I just had a dress."

"Loan it to me?"

Padme rolled her eyes. "No. You are not seducing Jo'Seth. Anakin would kill me if I helped you do that."

"I don't want to seduce him. Just entice him a little." Ahsoka then pointed out, pleading her case. "You told me you knew next to nothing about men. Well I'm in that club too. I know how to beat them up, plan war strategies, and not go near them after they eat beans. But romantically I'm drawing a blank. So help me out."

"You don't need the dress."

"He hasn't tried to kiss me yet. Its been days! Did the dress at least get you a kiss?" Padme gently tugged her bottom lip, suppressing a smile. "See! I knew it! Plus, neither of us are exactly abundant in the chest area. I could so wear it."

Padme knew this was going nowhere fast, amusing as it was. "He wants to kiss you, dear. I can tell. Just give it time."

"The dress would help. I'm working with no skills here." Her arms extended in a animated fashion. "I got no guy skills."

Standing in the grand Jedi Temple archive discussing a young Knights love life felt surreal to the former loner of the political arena. But years ago she couldn't seek Sola's council concerning Anakin. Now though, she could offer help to Ahsoka. "Asking me won't help. I didn't know anything."

"Now you know EVERYTHING!" Padme laughed softly. Ahsoka pouted. "Fine. Then tell me how do I get him to kiss me? I want him whipped like Anakin."

Padme blinked. "My husband is not whipped."

"He is so whipped. He's wrapped around your well manicured finger. Everyone in the galaxy knows that."

Padme liked that, but it wasn't like she wasn't wrapped around his either. Her arms crossed as she snickered just a bit. "Dear, Jo'Seth likes you. I think he might even love you. Just give it time."

Crossing her arms, Ahsoka sighed. "I'm trying, but I have no patience."

"You are truly Anakin's student."

"The dress would help."

Pressing a light kiss to Ahoska's cheek, Padme began walking away. "Goodbye, Ms. Tano. I love you."

After a mildy impatient foot stomp, the Jedi Knight crossed her arms and smiled. "Bye Sky-Girl. But I still want that dress."

**The Private Quarters of Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker **

**Jedi Temple **

**Galactic City, Coruscant**

Peace and tranquility swept over Anakin Skywalker.

Deeply immersed in the mysterious majesty of the Force for the last standard two hours, its Chosen One levitated in a calm, meditative pose. Hovering quietly above a plush softly-rounded pod seat in the center of the dark room as the blinds were drawn, Anakin focused his inner will on surrendering fully to the Force. He gave himself over to something far greater than he, drowning in the infinite wonder of all that was. The entire universe felt within his grasp, as if every living being spoke as one in a single language he alone understood. This was the true work he'd tasked himself to master. Years... a lifetime it would take. Longer, if Master Yoda's advanced age were anything to judge it by. Ever since Mastery had been granted to him, he understood that his journey in the Jedi Order wasn't completed at all.

It had only truly begun.

Now that Mastery was his, as well as that highly coveted seat on the Jedi Council, Anakin began to grasp the immense responsibility those rewards came with. The Jedi's role as peace keepers was being re-written to encompass many aspects never before considered due to current events. The Jedi were asked by new Supreme Chancellor Organa to remain the generals of the Clone Army of the Galactic Republic, a risky move that a number of highly outspoken Senators with respect to the upcoming Senate Trials took issue with. As Palpatine's treachery was revealed, the Jedi Order's unwillingness to change, coupled with its arrogance revealed dire weaknesses they could never again afford to allow to fester. Darth Sidious had within his power at any time during the war to institute Order 66 and whether Anakin turned to the Dark Side or not the Jedi simply could not defeat an enemy that so incredibly outnumbered them and was infinitely replenishible. Taking into account that the galaxy now knew the Jedi Order lied about the creation of the Clone Army, the fate of Master Syfo Dias, and the Skywalker conspiracy...

Anakin exhaled fully, then drew breath anew within him once more. Repairing and rebuilding the Jedi Order, the Republic's trust in it, and helping to heal and protect a galaxy barely six months removed from years of war was a colossal undertaking he was only now beginning to fully understand. Enjoying the freedom to live with his family in the open felt like a dream come true. But it came with a price as every enemy he and Padme had ever made could target them and their innocent children for revenge.

It would be all to easy to fall into the fantasy-world allure of being openly married, attaining mastery, and having destroyed the Sith. But the reality was for every problem that no longer existed, the solution created three times as many. Palpatine's death ensured the end of the war, but those left behind that aided him now wanted revenge for all they lost. Incredibly wealthy, powerful, uncaring figures who face execution if found guilty of high-treason in the Senate Trials had nothing to lose in going after those they felt were responsible. The Jedi Code's amendment granted the Skywalkers the freedom to be together minus all the lies and deceit they employed to cover up their marriage. But with their relationship now a matter of public knowledge to their enemies, if you wanted to hurt Vice Chair Skywalker or Jedi Master Skywalker, you'd simply go after the people they loved most. And with Mastery came the ultimate responsibility to protect and progress the past, present, and future of the Jedi Order. A future that was now as unpredictable as it had ever been before. A future that a number of the elder Jedi Masters were hesitant to embrace.

Seizing the dread that began to fade his peace of mind, Anakin willed it away while trusting in the Force to see him and the Jedi Order through the many trials ahead. Instead of dwelling on the fear that nearly cost him everything he held dear, he sought the amusing games the Younglings were playing in the garden. There were several of them chasing a small animal that had wandered into the Temple as their innocent glee brought a broad smile to his face. No, things weren't perfect and never would be. There were trying times ahead. Dark times... But there was also much to be thankful and hopeful about as well. He wasn't the most powerful Jedi in the galaxy... yet.

And for once he was alright with that.

Anakin turned his concern toward the more serious issues at hand. Geonosian Industries was now rumored to be behind the technical design for Palpatine's ultimate weapon, a moon-like battle station capable of destroying a entire planet. Wilhuff Tarkin and Raith Sienar were both being heavily investigated for their possible involvement. A weapon of such destructive power would be devastating in the wrong hands, so those involved were now among the Jedi's highest priority.

As the Jedi once considered the Sith were extinct and were proven wrong, Anakin was now assigned the task of developing a special team of Jedi Knights who's sole duty was hunting the Sith, their history, and any traces of them left in the galaxy. Such a undertaking was unprecedented, but necessary as Palpatine nearly crushed the Order. No more would the Sith be taken for granted. He would see to it himself.

Then there was the mystery of his Beloved. Obviously, though they've chosen to be very careful in even discussing it, Padme was a Force-Adept. A Force-sensitive human with abilities that sometimes manifested early on in life, while others only exhibited abilities after a certain age. Where his wife was concerned, he'd always sensed a presence within her, but simply thought it was the love they shared. Now he's certain she's gifted and they will have to address that at some point.

Speaking of his Angel, Anakin smiled widely upon sensing her unexpected presence nearby. His heart stopped momentarily as he reached out to gauge her mood in case of an emergency, but found gentle amusement and affection for him in her thoughts. Whatever her reasons for being here they were not of a serious nature. No matter. He wanted her by his side no matter what. And the sheer enthusiasm he felt upon her reaching just outside the door to his private quarters gave him a thrill. She was the sum of everything he wanted in life. And that he could now have her, claim her for all the galaxy to know, and openly love her were along with his children the purest joys of his life.

The door unpressurized open, revealing Padme Skywalker's mildly amused expression upon finding her husband levitating off the floor. She quietly entered, peering around the dark room she'd visited only a handful of times before finally addressing him. Her estimation finished after a brief appraisal. "You have no taste in decor, beloved."

Smirking behind closed eyes, Anakin replied, "Private chambers are kept basic and humble so as to allow all to be equal and one with the Force. A Jedi's purpose is not style, but substance of life. We are keepers of the peace, not interior decorators."

"That point is especially true in your case, dear," she teased lightly. As the door slid shut behind her. Padme toured the modest-sized room while he levitated in the center of it. Her fingertips danced over the beige walls while a sculpted transparisteel skylight revealed North Galactic City in all its overcrowded glory. Two cushioned, circular pod-seats and bed in the far corner made up the sparse furniture. There were no personal items of any kind, anywhere. No bookcase. No pictures or paintings of anyone or anything. Nothing that spoke of the individual who lived here. There were no personal artifacts at all. Of course in Anakin's unique situation, he didn't live here anymore and had never truly considered this his home. Their apartment was home. The loving sentiment brought a warm expression to her face. "This place desperately needs a woman's touch."

When she passed before him he swept her off her feet with the Force, effectively depositing her in his lap above the floor. Her little shriek of surprise amused him. "I need your touch," he declared hotly before firmly claiming her softly parted mouth, defying any sly retort with a kiss so hungry she began moaning faintly in his strong arms, now curled around her. Their mouths roamed slowly, nipping and swaying seductively. Her arms tightened around his neck when her tongue was suckled inside his mouth, drawn upon so sensuously her backside ground against the hardness beneath her. Holding her snug to his chest, he breathed just over her lips. And he loved how she wore her hair down today, all bushy curls and free. "You didn't knock."

"I had no intention of doing so. What's yours is mine," Padme replied cheekily, brushing another loving kiss over his mouth. "I will come..." and then another firm kiss to punctuate her point, "And go as I please."

If he weren't so acutely aware of how good she smelled, the arc of her gorgeous little ass seated over his lap mind have robbed him of any sanity he had left. "A former Queen should have manners, milady."

"And a Jedi Master should not be so bold as to steal kisses and use the Force for such seductive intents."

"You are 'MY' wife and I will do with you as I please," he boldly conveyed with tongue gliding softly along the pulse of her neck, before sucking harder until her fingers nails dragged through his hair. He knew that as strong-willed and independent as she was, apart of her dearly loved how possessively he loved her. To be blunt, he knew it turned her on. "What brings you to me today?"

The husky tenor of his voice caused her to quiver in his arms. Oh where was her vaunted self-control now? He'd torched her thoughts the moment he kissed her. Married for years and now with children, they'd never lost their fire. For that she was eternally grateful. "I found myself with a rare open morning as two intergalactic commission meetings rescheduled at the last second. Bail has us scheduled for a full Cabinet meeting later on this evening, so all morning long all I did was stare at my holo-computer for four hours straight, completing data-pad after data-pad with official signatures and inquires. I participated in a agonizingly long conference call attempting to soothe diplomatic relations between Utapau and Severis, which didn't go all that well. Was burned out by mid-day," she explained with her head resting over his right shoulder.

"You needed to escape," Anakin was certain as she gave a relaxed nod.

"And while I love our children with all my heart, there are times I need time away from them to not be mom for just a little while." Lastly, she ran her hand across his cheek with such affection. "And I missed my husband."

Anakin softly nuzzled the side of her face before brushing a kiss to her temple. He held her so securely, so preciously, tucking her head beneath his chin. How could anyone go their entire life without experiencing such sweet love? He could no more have denied her his heart than his lungs air to breathe. For the very real darkness that was part of his soul, she was the blinding light that eclipsed it all. Neither of them were perfect by any means, but together... they were perfect for each other. "I missed you too."

Sighing happily, she caressed his face, tilting her head to gaze into his piercing blue eyes. For so long they were denied such simple pleasures that most couples probably took for granted on a daily basis. Being able to kiss the one you love for no reason at all. Seeing them at the end of your day. And no matter what took place, they were there to share it with you. Years of facing a horrible war and telling so many lies to preserve their secret, but no more and never again. There was duty and responsibility and compassion and caring in consideration of the important roles they played in the Republic. But by the Force her heart would never go without love again. This man was her beloved husband and she intended to enjoy his place in her life. "So how has your day gone thus far?"

"I led a group of Younglings through a morning exercise of simulated starship combat. They were respectful enough, but as children will do it soon evolved into a video game sparring match of sorts."

"And let me guess," Padme gently poked her husband's side. "You joined in, right?"

His wife knew him far to well. Knew the little kid that dwelled within him. "Only in the spirit of giving them tips on how to survive space combat." Anakin held a straight face for as long as he could before a broad smile broke free. "There's a time for dedicated, no-nonsense training and then there is time to allow children to be children. I'm hoping to find a balance to our training will help us in crafting future Jedi Knights."

"To all things a balance is needed," she agreed, gazing proudly at her husband. "Anything else?"

"Yoda's calming wisdom and impish sense of humor continues to impress me," he began while gently stroking her left hand. When she inquired how, he continued, "He challenged a group of Jedi Knights to repair a holo-sphere communication device that seemed to be broken. The five Knights took it apart piece by piece, attempting to repair it while Yoda and a small group of Younglings looked on. Obi-Wan was there and told me for three hours the Knights asked Master Yoda about different facets of the design structure and checked to see if the floor-mounted power unit was working. They tried everything to get this thing working, and offered to retrieve a newer working one from the supply conclave. Apparently Master Yoda wanted them to fix that one. Eventually, the Knights gave up, saying that the device's motherboard had to be fried or one of the smaller internal chips blown out. Master Yoda asked them that at the time they checked to insure the rooms power supply was running properly, did anyone check to see if the device was attached properly to the floor power coupling. They had checked every single thing except that. Master Yoda then explained to the Younglings sometimes the simplest solution to a problem is the one to try first."

"Master Yoda truly enjoys being a teacher. I've always admired that about him," Padme noted while nestled in her husband's embrace. "He understands that no matter your age or experience, there is always something new to learn. Amazing for a being his age to still grasp that. He is amazing."

"Speaking of learning something new, Ben told me he's taking Sabe to the Ball."

"I heard about that early this morning as well," Padme nodded. "Sabe downplayed it as nothing major and then began asking me offhand questions about appropriate attire for affairs such as the Ball. She wanted to know if you had to eat 'fancy-style' or could you just dig in. I could sense the most subtle excitement coursing through her and I'm so happy that she's at least trying to give love a chance. She deserves it. Things have been tough for her for a very long time now. Her date is a momentous step forward in her life."

Padme never told him what dark event Sabe endured that caused her to disappear for all those years ago. He never pried as he was sure it was very personal and none of his business. Thankfully, Padme knew how to help heal a wounded soul. "Obi-Wan was, for lack of a better term, very upbeat. It unnerved me at first. We didn't get to talk for long before our morning Council meeting. But he's acting..."

"Happy?" Padme asked as Anakin lowered them to the pod-seat and then she slipped off his lap.

"Well, yes." Anakin shook his head, following Padme with his eyes as she walked to the window and opened the blinds, showering the room with sunlight. "I'm used to Obi-Wan acting a certain way. Grumpy, opinionated, and displeased. At times teasing... though rarely. Now he's acting... I don't know."

"Dear," Padme began before taking a seat on the cushioned pod facing her husband. He bowed before her and gently removed her shoes from her feet, drawing him a gorgeous smile. However did the one-time wallflower and book-nerd get such an affectionate guy? "Ben is the same man you've always known. But there's a woman in his life he's very interested in. And I'm sure he's trying to merge that reality with the strictly disciplined life he's lived since being brought to the Temple. The transition is difficult, I'm sure. He's found a side of himself he's never had the opportunity to truly explore out in the open. And I think he likes it."

Anakin took the pod across from her. "So much is changing."

"Such is life, my love. It would be boring otherwise."

"Your powers are growing," Anakin asserted with a tiny grin, watching her gaze away, hands folded in her lap as she still didn't want to talk about this. But the time for that had ended in his estimation. This mornings display when she casually pushed their entire living room couch over a little where she wanted it with but a wave of her hand was evidence enough of that. "You're a Force-Adept, Angel."

Padme sighed, her foot aimlessly tapping the carpeted floor. "I know."

"Someone's been researching, haven't you?" She gave a slow nod. He wasn't surprised. Padme didn't ignore anything ever. "Does it scare you?"

Her mouth parted, but she couldn't seem to find the words to convey exactly what she was feeling. Careful thought was taken before she finally spoke. "Scared isn't the word I would use," she began softly.. "It's a big deal to know that if I were single and not involved in politics I could now enter the Order and request training to become a Jedi Knight. That is a staggering thought I can barely wrap my mind around. The road not taken..." She paused for a moment. "As for me, I just think its cool that whenever I drop a pin or brush I can just open my hand and it'll come to me."

Anakin snickered, "Leave it to you to consider the Force cool simply because you can use it to pick up things off the floor."

Padme rolled her eyes at his teasing, and then pointed a finger in his direction. "When you have two infants who toss baby bottles and pacifiers when they throw fits, then yes, the Force is a very useful tool."

Despite their casual conversation over the most serious topic, he pressed onward. He fixed her with a significant gaze. "Do you want me to train you?"

He wanted too. Desperately so. Padme knew that was coming, eventually. She just hoped he wouldn't be too disappointed by her answer. "No." Guaging his initial response, he gave no more than a subtle nod. She sensed he was alright with her decision. At least for now. This topic was far from over. "I'm happy with what little I can do."

"But I could show you so much more." Anakin rose form his pod, descending upon hers. "The wonders of the Force are limitless and stunning."

"Through you I've witnessed it, but my life will never cross that path outside of my connection to you," she replied to his mild disappointment. She sighed, "Perhaps at a different age and time in my life the allure of learning the ways of the Force might have been too great to ignore. But in my professional life my work as Vice Chair of the Republic is very substantial and fulfilling to me. I am able to do what has always interested me, which is helping people thrive and peacefully co-exist while fighting injustice. As for my personal life, being a mother and your wife are the foundations of it. I have no room or time for anything else."

Contemplating the truths of her life, he nodded in understanding. Padme was who she had always been, and he loved 'that' woman with all that he was. Talk of her abilities would continue at a later date. For now though... a most devilish grin preceded him offering, "I could show you how to use my lightsaber?"

Padme didn't need the Force to feel the pure heat of his gaze on the bare skin of her thigh where her legs crossed. Fending off a mild blush, she replied, "Is that a come on?"

"Not my most clever one, but yeah," he winked.

"And to think, I already thought I was already quite proficient at 'mastering' your lightsaber." She found herself being gently pushed back over the pod-seat as Anakin hovered above her, seductively gliding up her dress while parting her legs. His bold invasion of her personal space made her heart beat faster as he bent over her. Her chin lifted in defiance. "Is this part of your Jedi training?"

"Absolutely not," he shook his head while projecting such wicked thoughts of them her way. A shy smile curled her lips at the images he portrayed.

"Then what are you doing?"

"Relieving you of your clothing, milady."

His hands began working on the three top buttons of her dress. "And that corresponds with me being a Force-Adept, how?"

"Padme?"

"Yes?" she inquired cheekily, flashing white teeth.

"Shut up."

Anakin's warm mouth ate her reply with a deliriously sexual kiss, passionately smothering her lips until she could do no more than allow him to drag her to the carpeted floor. Her nipples tightened against the soft fabric of her dress when he covered her body with his own. "Now see here, Master Jedi. I am Vice Chair of the Republic," she half-laughed, half-moaned when he began working the ties on the back of her dress. She sensed his glee at her choice of attire that wasn't Nabboian in design, therefore getting her out of it wouldn't take forever. A private pet-peeve of his for years. "I will not simply have floor-sex with you in the Jedi Temple."

"Would you prefer the wall?" Her mahogany eyes widened at his audacious remark. "The pod-seat is cushioned and sturdy as well." When his hand canvassed over it her mouth parted in mute shock. "Now the bed in the corner, its never been used for what I have in mind."

"This is the Jedi Temple, and not a den for a risqu rendezvous," she pointed out while trying furiously to ignore the way he made her feel so decadent.

Hovering above her sexy smirk, Anakin brushed his lips over hers. "I love it when you use sexy words. Do it again."

Her husband had the strangest sense of humor at times, but she enjoyed indulging him. "Salacious," she whispered, earning her another kiss. "Libidinous." His tongue sampled her throat, wet trailing his name over her skin... "Prurient." He nipped her with his teeth, and even that little bite caused her to quiver between her thighs. "Profane."

"By the Force, you have the sexiest vocabulary in the galaxy," he moaned into her ear.

"As you are the craziest man in the galaxy." Her husband was just so bad at times, she snickered happily. She not-so-secretly loved it. But playing hard to get was her way. "I didn't come here for this."

"But you will most certainly cum," Anakin finished by kissing her harder, his right hand deftly cascaded up her smooth thigh until he firmly cupped her soft mound through her thin black panties, squeezing gently as she moaned against sensual touch. His left hand tangled in the lush curls of her hair, holding her mouth to his.

The man knew how to stroke her fire into a roaring blaze and Padme was utterly powerless to stop him. His kisses left her out of control, fleeing rational behavior for the wildness she'd denied herself for far to long. "Maybe I just want to talk?"

"Fine then tal..." Anakin's words died when the back of her hand caressed over the hard bulge in his pants before grasping it fully. Squeezing... stroking... He throbbed hard against her fingers. "Did... did you have something you wished to discuss, milady?"

The tables turned just that fast. The length of him pulsed in the palm of her small hand as she swore it was insane how she couldn't decide the way she wanted to have him. Either in her mouth or inside her. Such once forbidden thoughts were second nature these days. "Uhm..."

"You're wasting time, Angel. I barely have ninety standard minutes to ravish you before I have to meet with Obi-Wan."

Her brow raised just a notch. "Ravish me?"

"Ab... absolutely."

"But what if I ravish you first?" Padme locked her legs around his waist, sat up, and then rolled them over so that now she was on top. Slowly she bent down to the shell of his ear and whispered, "Maybe I just want to ride my husband until he can't see straight." The sudden gulp in his throat was evidence of his approval. Sliding her hand inside his pants, she curled her fist around the hard stalk of flesh and began stroking him with such rhythm his thighs trembled in response. She had his full attention. "Or maybe I'm just a tease who'll leave you all hot and bothered."

"I seem to be at your mercy, milady," he replied in a mildly shaky tone.

"Exactly where you ought to be, Master Jedi." Releasing her most intimate hold, she assisted him in removing his tunic, the chiseled muscles of his abs tempting her senses. He beckoned her to stand and when she did he pushed her dress off her slender shoulders, the expensive garment now pooled at her feet. Then tugged the black panties down her slender hips, his gaze focused intently on her as she watched. Oh how she loved the way he looked at her... the way his thoughts ached to possess and pleasure her until he'd exhausted himself. Being so connected to his heart, mind, and soul only amplified their passion. "Lose the pants."

Anakin took his time doing as he was told, giving her ample to 'appreciate' the state she'd left him in. Standing before her with only blades of sunlight lit over his tall, muscular from the blinds. "Bossy."

"You love it. Sit," she ordered wearing a naughty grin.

Anakin lowered himself down on the carpet, watching Padme seductively descend to her knees and then part his legs, invading the space she created. Her brown eyes grew darker in the dimly lit room, furthering her bewitching allure as her right hand closed around the base of his cock. Staring into his blue eyes, she began stroking him up and down so slowly... until the merest drop of clear liquid emerged from the tip. Tendrils of pleasure shot through him as her exquisite caress drove him mad. "I want you."

"I want you more." Padme pressed the softest of kisses over the weeping tip of his cock, loving the powerful shudder than ran through him. Grinning at his reaction, her tongue swirled round and round the head until her husband groaned loudly, her name now a chant echoed from his lips in worship. Holding him firmly in her hand, she swept her tongue up and down the shaft at a lovingly lazy pace, dancing it over the head once more before pursing her lips and giving a tiny little teasing suck.

"You evil Sith," Anakin panted, his eyes full of her and nothing else in the universe.

"'Your' Sith," she proudly proclaimed before inhaling much of him, dragging her wet tongue along the side while sucking his cock with ever increasing pressure. By the Force, the taste of him... the power she felt in claiming him this way...he whispered his love, breathlessly for her... forever.

The mahogany curls of her thick hair rose and fell over his lap, hypnotizing his gaze as the pleasure she gave to him knew no equal. He was enraptured by the warmth of her mouth, her fist twisting at the base of his cock, amplifying the sensation. She nursed at the head until his back arched, and then drove him deep inside her mouth, driving her lips up and down his cock as she made love to it. He felt her cheeks hollow, drawing firmly around him as she sucked harder... oh so good... the best, ever! His eyes rolled, while his hands clenched tightly. His right hand fell gently upon her head, not so much guiding as an affectionate touch. She didn't mind, sucking him deeper as pure desire roared through him. "Padme... oh Padme..."

Her seething appetite for him was relentless. She adored the heady male taste and scent of him, the way he pulsed over her tongue and the way his breathing hitched, signaling she could drive him clear over the edge into oblivion if she wanted. And she did. She wanted to suck him dry, draining all that was hers, swallowing it all... every drop of his essence until he could only lay there and praise her efforts. But not today. No, she wanted to enjoy their time together longer than finishing him off now. "Husband," she noted sweetly upon lifting her eyes, her hand still curled around him. "I'm not done with you yet."

His chest heaved as he stared at her, worshiping her with his intensity. "As you wish, milady."

"Ani, is this room..."

"Sound-proof, yes."

Gazing past him at the door, Padme lifted her hand, aimed at the wall-mounted panel. She projected the Force, pressing a button that turned a green light red, locking the entrance to Anakin's private chamber. "We wouldn't want any interruptions."

Oh how he loved it when his Padme wanted to be bad. "I wouldn't care, nor would I stop."

She didn't doubt him one bit. "Sorry, I'm a privacy girl," Padme announced wearing a smirk. His eyes watched her the captivating sight of her sliding over his lap, straddling his waist, and then pressed the tip of his cock to her warm entrance before sinking down until she utterly possessed him. Bending over, bracing her hands on his upper shoulders, her hips began to slow-grind back and forth. She swayed above him, the gentle bounce of her breasts in time with rocking over his lap. The sheer sense of fullness left her so entranced by him she could barely stand the pleasure, drunk off the salacious thirst of possessing him inside her. And when his strong hands roamed over her thighs, and then anchored her hips, squeezing them as she rose and fell the carnal hunger in his eyes boldly inspired her to ride him harder. "Ani, you feel so good inside me," she gasped.

"You feel incredible, Angel. I love you so much." His hands filled with the sweet globes of her backside, clutching her tightly, driving her down on his cock deeper until she threw her head back exposing the regal column of her neck. Writhing contractions around him grew tighter, fluttering such heat on her every wicked descent. Padme was a goddess above him, the thick curls of her hair framing that beautiful face he so loved. Her eyes closed, face locked in passionate concentration as she rode him on and on seeking her climax. The blades of light shown through the blinds fell upon her body in a ethereal glow. Her carnal skill was his ultimate narcotic, forever addicted to how incredible she was at making love. "My Angel."

"Always... always yours," she swore before covering her mouth with his hard, even as his upthrusts lifted her high and then drove her back down hard on his cock. The hard, wet slaps of their bodies coiled such building pressure within her. He felt so big, and that razors edge of pleasure/pain erupted until she slammed down hard one him one final time and came so hard her entire body shook violently over him. His arms embraced her through jerking clenches around the hard shaft buried so deeply inside her. The lustful sounds she made weren't lady-like at all, but were of a woman who'd taken what she wanted while enjoying every second of it.

"Beloved," Anakin declared, holding her snug in his arms while she rested over his chest. Still joined with her... still so hard, and yet filled with such pride that he alone could reduce her to this. "I'm that great, huh?"

"Hey," Padme panted, lifting her head from his shoulder. Her gaze was filled with mischief. "I did all the work."

"And had all the fun."

"Oh, so that wasn't fun for you?" she smiled brushing her lips over his. "I could keep going you know." To emphasize her point, she rolled her hips in a tight circle, eliciting a low growl from his lips. "Mine," she asserted by riding him once more until he withdrew from her. "I said mine."

"Turn around."

Padme blinked... Between her thighs, her sex trembled... she did as she was told, moving onto her knees, turned away from him, her hands braced on the cushioned pod seat. The sound of his breathing left her wet...She felt so exposed... so wanton... and needed him back inside her more than her next breath. "Take me."

She felt his lips press softly to her lower back... she shivered, his hands now caressing every inch of her body. His tongue trailed wetly up her spine before sprinkling kisses over her shoulders, shooting tingles of pleasure through her. With her eyes shut, she allowed him all the time he wanted to simply touch her... canvass her body any way he pleased, all the while reveling in his intense hunger for her. And then she felt the head of his cock pierce her flesh in one hard thrust, forcing the very air from her lungs as he filled her fully.

Bending over her, Anakin snarled along the shell of her ear, "Mine!"

Curling her right arm over her shoulder, she gently cupped the back of his head when his teeth bit into her neck. Her sex clenched hard around him as the most lustful grimace wrenched over her face. "Take me so that I never forget."

Padme knew the psychological power of words. And she knew her husband. Knew his possessiveness and his ravenous longing for her that could never be sated. That was why the first body-jarring thrust caused her to cry out his name, "Anakin!" That was why the next saw her head dip low as his hands gripped her hips, while his own impacted loudly into her from behind, driving himself deeper.

"My Angel." Whispered over and over as he claimed his wife, lost in the tight sweetness of her. She hissed softly when he withdrew to the tip, and then groaned when he lunged back inside. Leaning over her back, his hands filled with the gentle swells of her breasts as his lower body rocked into her, colliding with her backside as her flesh parted for him alone. He brushed some of her hair aside and then began suckling her neck while thrusting into her. Taking her this way, now with his right hand between her thighs, stroking her clit while fucking her often drove her crazy.

"Ani... Oh gods... Ani..." she wailed as twin fingers swirled over her clit while her body trembled around the hard flesh thrusting into her. Her body tensed as she grit her teeth hard. Her body shuddered, surrendering to the thunderous impacting surges of her husband taking her harder from behind. Teetering on the brink of a body-throbbing orgasm, she vigorously slammed back at his thrusts, their skin slick with perspiration.

"Let go, Padme."

She did that very instant, her entire body jerking violently through a writhing serious of orgasmic tremors that tore through her... with only her husband's name escaping her lips. Her mind wiped of coherent thought, she didn't even realize until she was on her back that he had lifted her over, and then her mind exploded with the jarring thrusts of him as he took her so hard, overcome by love and lust and his raw need for her always. She clung to him now, her legs curled tight around his waist as he fucked her. Erect nipples blushed pleasurably over the hardness of his chest. He glided into her with deep strokes, his mouth drinking her the side of her throat, while the muscles in his legs and back rippled above her. "I love you... Oh Gods, I love you... I love you, Ani."

Her husky moaning in his ear accompanied the rhythmic sounds of flesh slapping. He gazed into her passion-clouded eyes, noting the purse of her lips and the flush of her cheeks. She was the most beautiful, most desirable woman he had ever known. And she was his. Always his. Bending down, he swallowed the hard tip of a nipple, drawing deeply as her hand cupped the back of his head, holding him to her. His tongue swirled wetly, suckling and lapping until he favored the other with the same sensual attention.

The wet rasp of his tongue paying homage to her breasts saw her breath ease out in soft gasps. He fucked her with an urgent need, pushing her body over the carpet. She felt taken, sore, feminine, possessed, wet, hot, and so damn alive... more so than she had ever felt before. The love he felt for her, she experienced through their Force-bond. It was beyond words. Equaled only by her own for him. And then he covered her mouth again, kissing her relentlessly, their bodies rocking into each other, fucking intensely.

"Anakin," she cried out around his tongue in her mouth. She felt him trembling all over and knew... her teeth gently nibbled his ear lobe as she whispered how badly she ached for him to cum inside her.

Her name roared from his lips as hotly as his seed poured into her in a series of violent ejaculations, gushing wet warmth deeply inside her until he shook one final time, gasping for breath. She held him tightly, peppering his forehead and face with tender kisses, pledging her undying love as their sweat-slicked bodies began to cool. All that could be heard was the sound of their breathing and soft kissing in the dark.

Moments later they laid side-by-side, still nude. Padme covered her face, grinning wildly, still shocked she actually had sex with her husband, a Jedi Master inside the Jedi Temple. Loud, outrageously great sex. "Are you sure this place is soundproof?"

"Yes, Angel. Though I'd be more worried about us losing control of our mental Force-shields than if anyone heard us." The mortified expression she wore made him laugh as he drew her to him, embracing his love. "I'm teasing. I've become quiet proficient at Force-shielding my thoughts. No one will suspect anything more than your blush tells them."

"And I'll probably blush all the way back to my shuttle transport," Padme noted, pressing her face shyly into her husband's chest. "Still, it was worth it."

"Yes it was," he kissed her again, adoring her. "Feel free to drop by the Temple at any time to visit me."

"Oh no, Master Jedi. This was a once in a lifetime occurrence."

"Like your office was?"

"Well..."

"And the balcony on Varykino?"

"Uhm..."

"The elevator at 500 Republica?"

"... you have corrupted me, Ani," she smiled and smiled as he promised her many more years of happy corruption and his undying love.

**Jedi Council Chambers **

**Jedi Temple **

**Galactic City, Coruscant**

Wearing a most contemplative expression, Obi-Wan carefully read over the information on the data-pad held in his right hand. The quiet of the empty Jedi Council Chambers afforded him some much needed alone time as he charged back into Jedi business, ever thankful his advisory role in the Galactic Senate was put aside for the moment. The rampant lawlessness roaring through the Outer Rim worlds was ever increasing, while crime in the Republic appeared to be stabilizing at long last.

Obi-Wan was certain most of that was due to the reformation of the Galactic Senate and the crippling effects of the Clone War that would probably take years to fully recover from. No matter though as any good news was graciously accepted. Master Yoda asked him to review the happenings in the Outer Rim with a particular eye towards the Hutt Clans and recommend a course of action.

Going over Master Plo Koon's very detailed report, he couldn't find reason to spare what Republic forces were available to assist the Outer Rim worlds who were not a part of the Republic to begin with. The murderous Hutt Clans and the Mandalorian terrorist group Death Watch had turned the Outer Rim into a war-zone, but they've maintained a distance from the newly reunited Republic. Obi-Wan was certain the day was coming when a greater presence would have to be centered in the Outer Rim, but with the Senate Trials approaching fast the Republic had to manage its scarce resources and focus upon itself.

The rebuilding process had only begun. The scars of war would take many years to heal.

Setting the data-pad aside, Obi-Wan began gently massaging his temples. Meditation earlier hadn't relieved him of the mild headache that's plagued him all afternoon. His counsel on the Outer Rim's resurgence of violence wasn't due for another two days. The other tasks assigned to him weren't immediate or life-threatening as Supreme Chancellor Organa was well informed on the Jedi Council's stance and preparations for the upcoming trial. He hadn't begun the search for his next Padawan yet as time hadn't afforded him such luxury.

He could do that now if he wanted.

But if the legendary Jedi Master was completely honest with himself, his restlessness was due to a certain dangerously beautiful ex-bounty hunter who's mere presence in his life, coupled with the fact that he was no longer emotionally shackled, was driving him a bit crazy. And to think... he'd always assumed Anakin would complete that particular task.

Enjoying a wistful sigh, Obi-Wan rose to his feet while peering through the broad transparisteel glass hub overlooking the immense grandeur of Galactic City. Three years of wartime left the return back to what resembled normalcy for Coruscant a tougher than expected adjustment to deal with. His life during the war consisted of traversing the galaxy with Anakin in relentless pursuit of Count Dooku and General Grievious. The Jedi Code gave his life order and purpose. His existence had meaning that was clearly defined no matter the personal wants he tried hard to deny he ever had. All else was inconsequential.

Duty was life.

But now so much had changed and was still changing within the galaxy... the Jedi Order... Anakin's life... and his own.

"Are you brooding?"

Having sensed Anakin's Force-presence a moment ago, Obi-Wan didn't both turning around. Still, a familiar grin tugged at his lips. "This is my contemplative expression. Can't you tell after all this time?"

Moving to his side, Anakin leaned back against the glass wall, his arms crossed, watching his former Master closely. "I didn't notice you grazing your beard. That usually accompanies your contemplative expression."

"Maybe I've outgrown my beard grazing ways." A smile of dear friendship crossed the Jedi Master's features. In Anakin's presence, the newly appointed powerful Jedi Master's Force-perception was quite curious in mood. "Why am I sensing such euphoria and glee from you?" Before Anakin could answer Obi-Wan caught sight of Padme's official shuttle and security escort speeders breaking free from the Jedi Temple docking spire, zipping away into the sunset.. He turned sharply to his smirking best friend. "I don't want to know, do I?"

"Yes, Obi-Wan," Anakin teased, resting a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "You do want to know so that you may duplicate my devious ways and enjoy yourself for once."

"I enjoy myself," he quickly defended. Anakin didn't look convinced. "But I am well aware that there is a time and place for all things." Then he grazed his beard, noting Anakin's amused expression. "And the Jedi Temple is not the place for your intimate liaisons."

Anakin ignored that last part. "Things have changed, Master. We've neither avoided nor failed in our duty to the Republic. Our dedication to the Jedi Order during the war was undeniable. But now we are free to pursue personal relationships that I can tell you from experience greatly improve your quality of life."

Obi-Wan wasn't sure he wanted to discuss what was bothering him, even though at the same time Anakin was exactly the person who knew him best. "Now why are you adorning me with that bit of wisdom?"

The Chosen One favored his former Master with a sly expression. "We have attended meetings today on all Jedi affairs, so there's nothing more that needs to be said. Our assignments have been given and we are current on all events pertaining to the Order and the Republic fleets deployment throughout," he asserted despite the frown of disapproval Obi-Wan wore. "Its time to talk about this date you have with Sabe."

Obi-Wan shook his head, facing away from Anakin. "As you have enjoyed reminding me many times, I am older than you. I would think I am well versed in most things involving women and my relations with them."

"Siri and Satine were both amazing women, but the Jedi Order meant more to you than either of them. Otherwise you would have followed your heart."

Old pain churned around Obi-Wan's heart at the mention of his two lost loves. One to the hereafter, and the other to duty. He sighed, "Rebelliousness doesn't live within us all."

"Nor does it have too," Anakin replied. "Master, I don't want you to change your ideals or your character. But there is so much more to life than just being a member of the Jedi Order. The Force, in its infinite wisdom and mystery has heralded a time of change. And we all must change with it."

Though he heard the truth his in friend's words, Obi-Wan struggled with a life lived far differently. He had always been flirtacious to an extent, and knew his wit had charmed more than a few women throughout his travels. But the Jedi Code was his life... all of his life... until now. "I asked Sabe out, Anakin. What more would you have me do?"

Moving around one of the chairs, Anakin sat down to address his former Master. "Why did you ask her out?"

"I... she's... there are many reasons," Obi-Wan's voice faded just a touch. "I must admit seeing you and Padme so happy with your children has created a sense of... something within me. Something that I've long ignored and acccepted was not in line with my life as a Jedi. Both Siri and Satine challenged my resolve, but at each critical moment I chose the Order over the wants of my heart."

"Its not that I blame you," Anakin understood. "If you're raised and taught only one way to live, of course that will govern a great deal of your desicions. But life changes. All things pass into new. You taught me that."

Obi-Wan nodded as a sense of gentle awe came over him. He had truly raised and guided Anakin to become the man he was today. And now he was learning life-lessons from his former student. What greater prize could there be for a teacher? He began to graze his beard as Sabe came to mind, smiling. "She's infuriating."

"The most amazing women are," Anakin noted with a grin as he thought of Padme. "Continue."

"Her methods are clever and unorthodox," Obi-Wan added in a tone of admiration far more than being critical. "Sabe's mind is sharp and her approach is often bold." His face broke into a bright smile. "She's wild..."

"That she is," Anakin agreed while thoroughly enjoying his best friend's obvious interest.

Obi-Wan found the moment so startling, that he of all people would be discussing a woman he's falling for in the Jedi Council Chambers no less. "Her actions are unpredictable, but her heart is always in the right place. She masks her serious intent behind bravado. Her dangerous charm is..."

"Intoxicating?"

Obi-Wan arched a brow. "I seem to recall you using that word once upon a time to describe being in Padme's presence."

"It applies just the same."

"'I'm very attracted to her despite our obvious differences," Obi-Wan acknowledged. His voice turned wistful. "I sense her attraction as well, though we bicker constantly. And to be perfectly honest, its the most fun I've had in a long, long time."

Obi-Wan added after a long pause, "Sabe challenges me."

"Don't you finally see that even with your feelings for Sabe your focus, duty, and commitment to the Order aren't challenged?"

"Something tells me you've wanted to relay that particular message to me for years," Obi-Wan shared a smile with his former Padawan. "I'm not debating if it was a mistake to ask her out or if I have feelings for her. I definitively know the answers to those questions."

"Then you need to accept and make peace with the fact that all things change, Master," Anakin relayed. "Even our lives. Nothing ever remains the same. Now please do not look to me for sage wisdom as there is still so much more I need to learn about... well, just about everything. I someday want to be as good a Jedi Master as you are."

"As I someday want the courage to follow my heart as you did."

Anakin gave a nod, smiling. "Be patient with Sabe. Her history is... painful, from what I gleamed from my wife."

"Anything you can share?"

"Nothing that I even know for certain. Padme only told me that Sabe's return to Coruscant was the beginning of a new life for her. She's been running from something for a very long time. Something really bad from her past."

"I'll keep that in mind and not push," Obi-Wan replied. "She's a wonderful woman."

"That she is." Rising to his feet, Anakin motioned towards the door. "Now lets celebrate by having a drink and tossing Jo'Seth Coral out of the nearest air-duct."

"No, no, no" Obi-Wan defended Ahsoka's boyfriend as he exited the Jedi Council Chambers with Anakin. "The boy's alright. You must learn to change and accept that change."

Anakin didn't like the mirth lacing his best friend's reply. "I know what you're doing. Stop it."

"I'm not doing anything. But we mustn't live in denial. Ahsoka's boyfriend is in her life now. R2 has loose wires. These are facts. Things change."

Talk of anything being less than perfect with his astro-droid was simply unacceptable. "You're not funny, Ben."

Obi-Wan continued. "Jo'Seth seems to find my brand of humor amusing."

"I wonder if that air-duct I'm throwing him out of is big enough for two?"

**"The Temptation"**  
**Sabe's personal starship Cruising the Entertainment District **

**Evening **

**Galactic City, Coruscant**

Padme, ever regal even while blushing furiously gave no outward reaction to Sabe's risqu claim. "My trip to the Jedi Temple earlier today was in no way, shape, or form a... what did you call it?"

"A booty-call," Sabe snickered while expertly weaving her personal starship through Galactic City's high-speed repulser traffic lanes with the Vice Chair's security escort shuttles racing to keep up. "When the only reason two people get together is to screw each other's brains out it s routinely referred to as a booty call. And you most certainly indulged in one today."

Sparing a mild glance at the constant barrage of text-messages her security detail were sending to her wrist-com begging for her to make Sabe slow down so that they could catch up, Padme enjoyed the incredible metropolis by nightfall. "I simply felt the need to see my husband and..." her train of thought ebbed back to her sultry encounter with Anakin earlier. She couldn't help but to snicker a bit at her brazen attitude about it all. There was such freedom in allowing the confidently feminine side of her out to play for a while. Stuck-up and frigid, words once used by an angry HoloNet news columnist to describe her persona were so far beneath her now she couldn't even remember the hurt they caused. Well manicured nails softly trailed over the velvet armrest. "Maybe I was feeling a certain urge."

"Ohhhh Mrs. Skywalker!" Sabe couldn't help teasing, her tongue rolling round her mouth. "Are you finally admitting you're not as proper and prim as the galaxy believes? That maybe just maybe you're as naughty as the rest of us?"

Chin held high, Padme merely batted her long lashes. "Absolutely not."

"Yeah right," Sabe chuckled as she dove her ship through a long row of sky-taxi's, eliciting quiet a few blaring horns as she sped past the towering spire of the Bonadan Embassy. Ignoring the pre-programmed route her repulser lane offered, she enjoyed the rush and danger of navigating Galactic City's immensely visceral night traffic the old fashion way. And without Jedi reflexes she felt particularly bad-ass. "So how is Anakin? He turned to the Dark Side yet?"

"He's getting there, but not quite yet," she joked. While texting her security detail that everything was fine and their current destination had not changed since the last time they checked in, Padme continued, "Ahsoka's new boyfriend has him on edge, though he's trying hard to act like it doesn't bother him."

"He's going all fatherly on her, isn't he?"

Padme gave a nod while enjoying their new nightly ritual of unwinding through a fast joyride around the city. "I remember well how much he hated it when Obi-Wan was so critical of his actions and how he wanted respect and trust as he grew older, yet with Ahsoka he's acting the same way. She doesn't need him as much as she used too, and that bothers him. She still seeks his approval, though he fails to see it. She's growing up and expanding her horizons."

"With boys."

"Exactly."

"Boy's who want to have sex."

Padme gave as shudder. "I doubt Ahsoka is anywhere near contemplating such an endeavor."

"Still, your hubby's gonna have to back off and let her grow up."

Padme nodded as the luxurious Novaplex Hotel, with its thousands of brilliant lights lit up the night sky. "I met Jo-Seth in person today."

"Is he kissable or killable?"

"Handsome. Possesses a boyish charm. A gentleman who is not insecure or put off by Ahsoka s war-hero status or connections. Pretty eyes. I sensed a great deal of affection for her from him. I found him sweet."

Such innocence... Sabe couldn't recall the last time she'd felt that way about anyone. Not since before the... She willed the familiar ache away. "He better be good to her or the line waiting to cut his head off will stretch from here to Cloud City."

"Rest assured if he got out of line Ahsoka would take care of it herself. But I have a good feeling about Jo'Seth. And Ahsoka is so excited about her date for the Ball." Mentioning the Coruscant Galactic Republic Ball was a way to hopefully bring the event up to her friend. Getting Sabe to open up was tricky business at best. "Have you gone shopping for a dress yet?"

"I bought two new guns today. Does that count?"

Padme fired a glare, but then recoiled as she understood some things with Sabe would take time. "With the Senate Trials approaching, the Republic barely holding together after the war, numerous worlds still in dire emergency need of food, medicinal, and rebuilding aid this ball is but one blip on a vast galactic stage. But it s a night away from all the hellish turmoil and the hard work ahead. It s a reminder to the people that things are changing for the better and it'll benefit many, many worlds. So while this ball doesn't rank in terms of the most important tasks ahead, it s a night to enjoy yourself that I am greatly looking forward too. And so should you."

With Sabe at the controls, the Temptation deftly maneuvered through a giant spiral interchange at a dizzying speed, now sailing through a white-walled sky tunnel. "Look, I get that the big-wigs are gonna open their pockets and donate mucho credits to the needy. That's all well and good, but you just want to walk out in public with your honey looking all hot and make everyone who ever called Padme Amidala the Snow Queen eat their words and choke on them."

Her mouth opened for a moment, and then closed as it dawned on Padme that there was apart of her that was looking forward to publically shedding her old self even though privately she had years ago. As above it all as she normally was, the young woman inside her wasn't so above the hurt of being considered a frigid recluse who couldn't get a man, much less know what to do with one if she did. "Okay, so I admit that I'm looking forward to the ball because Anakin and I will be able to attend as husband and wife. We've been denied everything resembling normal since forever, and that night will be a first for us. There's a part of me that needs a night out not as former Senator Amidala or the Vice Chair of the Republic, but as Mrs. Skywalker."

"Then enjoy it."

"I intend too. But this isn't all about me."

"Of course it s about me," Sabe noted rather than asked dryly. She could feel brown eyes boring into her. "What?"

"That night represents something of a new beginning for the Republic. The new Senate's first public gathering post-Palpatine and it will signify things are returning to normal and that we are all united. Coruscant is a free world once more. It's Ahsoka s first date; my marriage's coming out affair, and your first date with Obi-Wan."

"Which will probably be a disaster of epic proportions?" Her on a date? Sabe suddenly needed something to punch and somewhere to run. Whatever possessed her to accept the date in the first place? "Ben and I are but trying to adjust to a new way of life. It s no big deal. He'll probably step on my toes when we dance and then I will shoot him, thus creating a scene the HoloNet will surely never forget."

"Ex-bounty hunter shoots Jedi Master on first date. Oh the horror," Padme laughed. "Or maybe time spent in such a romantic setting will spark..."

"Stop."

Padme sighed. "Dear, you returned here to begin your life again. No one is telling you how fast to move, but it is imperative that you move. And I can tell how much you like Obi-Wan. You protest far too much for it to be otherwise. It s enchanting in a way."

Padme was daring her to deny it. "Now you're teasing me."

"Its what I do," Padme replied cheekily. "Come on, admit it? Aren't you looking forward to spending some alone time with Ben?"

"... maybe." Sabe stare straight ahead, rounding a huge garbage scow at a blazing rate of speed. Damn Obi-Wan's ability to drive her crazy and make her want to kiss him senseless. "I don't know what I m supposed to do," she admitted honestly, if a bit fragile. "He gets under my skin and makes me want... he makes me think about things I gave up on years ago."

Padme's tone declared strongly and with conviction. "Your past did not cripple or break you. You are still a woman who can feel and experience anything she chooses," Padme said. "Those that hurt you, the best revenge is living a well and fulfilling life."

"I butchered all three of them."

The words hung in the air, a pregnant pause that remained as 500 Republica came into view. "You did what you felt you needed to do," Padme offered. "I don't judge or live in the past. But in the here and now you are free of all that baggage. So go have a great time with Ben. Kiss him. Enjoy his company. He's as fine a man as I have ever encountered."

Sabe's next words choked with emotion. "I can't sleep with him."

"Time heals all wounds. No ones rushing anything. Take all the time you need before broaching that subject."

"If I let him in and things don't work out... I just don't know if I would be able to deal. I don't handle loss well."

"Fear cripples the spirit. Courage sets you free. Trust in yourself and go for it. Have a great time and just be you. Remember, he has his issues as well. And it s only a first date."

Sabe wasn't one to hug people, but someday Padme would get a big one. For now she smiled and actually allowed hope to set upon her. The sensation was luminous. "You got time to grab the kids and come with me to the Shopping District?"

Now that's what Padme wanted to hear. "Are you going to buy a dress?"

"No, but I'll at least look at some appropriate attire."

"Let's go," she smiled.

"Thank you, Padme."

"You're most welcome."

"Just don't expect me to start making any Jedi Master booty-calls at the Temple."

Padme's expression was appalled as it was mildly wicked. "Don't knock it till you try it."

**The End of Chapter 2**

**Chapter 3 - The Finale**


End file.
